Tonto, sexy y arrogante Shaoran Li
by Neko lila
Summary: "¡Ninguna chica le hace desplante al sensual Shaoran Li! ¡Ja¡ Y menos esta muchachita de pueblo… yo le enseñaré que a mí nadie me desprecia"
1. Capítulo 1: Castigo impuesto

**Tonto, sexy y arrogante Shaoran Li.**

**Disclaimer: "Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, los cuáles no me pertenecen. Bla bla bla, éste fic es realizado por fan para fans, sin fines de lucro."**

**Resumen: "¡Ninguna chica le hace desplante al sensual Shaoran Li! ¡Ja¡ Y menos esta muchachita de pueblo… yo le enseñaré que a mí nadie me desprecia"**

***** Capítulo 1: Castigo impuesto *****

Dentro de un jet privado una pareja conversaba mientras daba una última mirada hacia su hijo, que se encontraba detrás de ellos y se había quedado dormido despreocupadamente mientras escuchaba música.

- Querido, ¿Crees que hacemos bien? después de todo él no está acostumbrado y realmente no sabe lo que le espera, creo que ni se ha molestado en averiguar sobre el lugar a dónde nos dirigimos.- decía una hermosa mujer que lucía bastante joven, de cuerpo esbelto y precioso cabello negro que la hacía lucir aún más blanca de lo que ya era.

- No te preocupes mi cielo, si todo sale bien estaremos regresando todos juntos, y con un nuevo Shaoran, a Hong Kong en menos de una semana. – Respondió Hien a su esposa Ieran, él era un hombre imponente que fácilmente llegaba a 1,90 metros de estatura, cabello chocolate y ojos de un penetrante color café oscuro, sin embargo su mirada se dulcificaba al entrar en contacto con la de su esposa, a quién se acercó para luego depositar un delicado beso sobre sus labios.

La pareja se abrazó mientras continuó el viaje que los llevaría hacia la ciudad de Tomoeda.

- - -Horas más tarde - - -

-¿QUÉ ES ESTE LUGAR?- gritaba un apuesto joven de aproximadamente 17 años, que miraba con su ceño fruncido al darse cuenta que habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo en el que predominaban las casas modestas y los paisajes llenos de flora en los alrededores.

-¡Shaoran Li! Recupera la compostura, ¿Qué son esos gritos?- decía Ieran sumamente exaltada, al parecer su hijo iba a reaccionar peor de lo que esperaban.

- Tu madre tiene razón, un Li jamás pierde la paciencia y lanza gritos al aire sin razón justificable, más vale que te comportes.- acotaba Hien Li que ya empezaba a molestarse por la actitud de su hijo quién desde que bajó del avión no hacía más que quejarse acerca de cualquier cosa y una vez que hubieron llegado a su destino simplemente estalló en un solo grito que pudo oírse desde varios kilómetros de distancia.

Shaoran, que no dio importancia a los comentarios de sus padres, mantuvo su actitud y dando una mirada llena de soberbia hacia el lugar en que se encontraban, enfatizando cada palabra con un claro tono de desdén, dijo:

-Padre, madre, ¿Me pueden explicar que hacemos aquí? Se supone que íbamos a pasar una semana de vacaciones a Tokio, imaginé que iríamos a algún hotel exclusivo no a éste pequeño pueblo.

-Hijo, te dijimos que vendríamos a Tomoeda, pero tal parece que otra vez no prestaste atención. Te aseguro que el lugar es maravilloso.- dijo Ieran que trató de animar a su hijo dándole una sutil sonrisa.

-Durante el tiempo que estaremos aquí no contaremos con asistencia doméstica, a parte de nuestro fiel mayordomo Wei así que ayúdale a subir las maletas.- Finalizó Hien, quién tomó la mano de su esposa para ayudarla a entrar a la preciosa residencia que si bien no se igualaba a la gran mansión Li que tenían en Hong Kong, no por eso dejaba de ser grande y llena de comodidades.

Shaoran iba a refunfuñar algo pero estaba tan cansado por el viaje que pensó que lo mejor sería hacer como le dijeron y terminar con esto cuánto antes, tomo con ambas manos las maletas y se adentró a la vivienda.

Debido al viaje la noche se llevo en paz, luego de darse un refrescante baño, cenaron y fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar para al día siguiente despertarse con el mejor de los ánimos y empezar la semana de vacaciones, estarían allí 7 días en contacto con la naturaleza y las cosas sencillas de la vida.

Al menos, esa era la intención inicial porque cada día que pasaba era peor que el anterior gracias a un inmaduro jovencito "Shaoran", desde que amaneció no quería ni salir de su habitación, quería pasar conectado a internet con sus amigos, contándoles lo patética que iba a ser su semana, un total desperdicio de vacaciones, sin lugares interesantes a los que ir, sin chicas lindas a quién coquetear, totalmente aburrido.

Ieran y Hien pasaban de disgusto en disgusto, Shaoran se negaba a cooperar, a cualquier lugar que lo llevaba tenía que ser obligado, miraba con arrogancia a todo el mundo, si cometía algún error nunca se disculpaba y miraba con un poco de menosprecio a las personas que le atendían. Ni que hablar si algunos jóvenes del lugar intentaban sociabilizar con él, simplemente los espantaba dedicándoles una mirada gélida, al criterio de Shaoran ninguno de ellos aportaba algo interesante, eran personas simples, con vidas simples y a él eso no le interesaba. Al final del 5to día, por la noche Shaoran bajó de su habitación bostezando y vio a sus padres con sus maletas mientras lo esperaban en el recibidor.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer reaccionaron y nos vamos de éste horrible lugar, aunque pensé que aún me esperaban dos días más de tortura aquí- dijo Shaoran a sus padres quiénes lo miraban serios –En fin, en seguida bajo con mis maletas- y antes de que Shaoran pudiera girar para subir, la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-Te quedarás aquí, ya tramitamos tus papeles para que te unas al tercer curso en la preparatoria del lugar, cuando el curso finalice vendremos y si vemos que tu actitud ha cambiado entonces regresarás con nosotros a Hong Kong, de lo contrario continuarás en éste lugar hasta que aprendas a apreciar las cosas sencillas y tengas una actitud humilde.

-Y si nos sorprende un llamado de atención por parte de tu director, profesores o nos enteramos de algún mal comportamiento de tu parte, ten por seguro que el castigo será mucho peor, Wei se quedará contigo y se encargará de mantenernos informados. Finalizó su madre.

Shaoran miró incrédulo a sus padres tratando de encontrar otro sentido a sus palabras, al final sólo pudo decir para sus adentros ¿Es alguna clase de broma?

**Notas de autor!**

Hola a todo el mundo! :D gracias por llegar hasta aquí, la verdad es que no sé ni cómo salió esto jajajaja se supone que yo tendría que estar haciendo el primer capítulo para mi otro fic que estoy empezándolo desde hace un mes jajajaja pero bueno, espero que les haya parecido algo interesante éste primer capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias acerca del mismo.

¿Los padres de Shaoran cómo que fueron con la intención de dejarlo abandonado o no? Jaja bueno, la verdad es que se lo merece por soberbio y estirado jaja XD

Bueno espero sus review! :D

Chaus!

***** Avances para el siguiente capítulo: **

Ya podía imaginar la reacción de las jóvenes de la Preparatoria de Tomoeda cuando lo vieran entrar, tan imponente, tan majestuoso, segurito que el primer día al menos tendría la mitad del alumnado femenino tras él.


	2. Capítulo 2: Chico nuevo, eres un idiota

**Tonto, sexy y arrogante Shaoran Li.**

**Disclaimer: "Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, los cuáles no me pertenecen. Bla bla bla, éste fic es realizado por fan para fans, sin fines de lucro."**

**Resumen: "¡Ninguna chica le hace desplante al sensual Shaoran Li! ¡Ja¡ Y menos esta muchachita de pueblo… yo le enseñaré que a mí nadie me desprecia"**

***** Capítulo 2: Chico nuevo, eres un idiota *****

Lunes en la mañana, aún era temprano cuando Shaoran se levantó sin ninguna prisa, después de todo tenía el tiempo suficiente, gracias a que una de sus mayores cualidades era la puntualidad. Recordaba con un poco de antipatía lo sucedido un par de días atrás y la noticia que le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

"¿Es alguna clase de broma?" Pensó el joven de cabellos chocolates y examinó en el rostro de sus padres algún indicio de aquello pero no lo encontró.

Hien Li, aprovechando el estado de aturdimiento en que se encontraba su hijo se animó a decir:

-Bien hijo, veo que has reaccionado con prudencia. Entonces Wei se encargará de entregarte todo lo necesario para tu ingreso a la nueva preparatoria.

-JA JA JA JA- estalló en sonoras carcajadas que se hicieron notar en toda la residencia. –Como broma estuvo bueno, casi me lo creo ja ja ja, voy por mis cosas y…

-No es broma Shaoran- replicó su madre con voz suave pero firme.

-¡Vamos! ¿En realidad piensan que me voy a creer algo así?- dijo mientras se acercaba a sus padres -¡Ja! Por favor, pero si saben que éste lugar no está a la altura de un Li.-finalizó abriendo sus brazos refiriéndose al lugar dónde se encontraban.

-Además casi empieza el otoño ¿Es que piensan cambiarme a medio ciclo escolar?

-Exactamente- contestó Hien –Bien hijo, debemos irnos. Cómo última recomendación: si al volver no notamos un cambio significativo en tu actitud, además de continuar con tu estadía aquí, también te quitaremos el apoyo económico y te verás forzado a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Shaoran refunfuñó algo por lo bajo mientras sus padres se despedían de él, en cuanto se fueron subió furioso a su habitación y no bajó hasta el día siguiente.

Pasó el fin de semana molesto, tratando de pensar en algo que lo saque de esa situación, pero por las palabras dichas por su padre y la seriedad en su mirada sabía que hablaba muy en serio y era capaz de cumplir con su palabra, lo peor es que tenía que "cambiar" ¿Cambiar qué? Si él era casi que perfecto… gruñó una y mil veces maldiciendo su suerte, llegó la noche del día domingo, dentro de pocas horas tendría que empezar en una nueva escuela, con gente nueva que no le interesaba conocer.

De vuelta a la realidad, observó el reloj y eran las 6:15 de la mañana, tenía que empezar a arreglarse para su primer día de clases en ese cochino lugar, miró colgado en su recámara el nuevo uniforme, suspiró para sí mismo y muy desganado se lo probó, frente al espejo admiraba su propia figura: un chico alto, 1.80 de estatura, cabellos desordenados color chocolate, complexión atlética. "La verdad es que el uniforme se amoldaba muy bien a su cuerpo" es lo que pensaba.

-Pero mira Shaoran, si estás precioso ja ja ja, incluso éste uniforme te queda muy bien- se dijo mientras veía el uniforme compuesto por una camisa blanca y saco negro, pantalón, media y zapatos del mismo color. -bah, ¿A quién engaño? no me gusta éste uniforme, aunque me quede sexy, porque soy sexy, nada más, no me gusta la idea de estudiar acá ¿Que bicho raro les picó a mis padres?

Bajó al comedor y se encontró con Wei que le había preparado un rico desayuno, sobre la mesa se encontraban varias tostadas, a un lado una fuente con mermelada de kaki, yogurt y un bol lleno de frutas, entre ellas las que más sobresalían eran las ricas fresas tamaño Jumbo que en cuanto vio Shaoran fue lo primero en coger e hizo una mueca de satisfacción al dar el primer mordisco y sentir el sabor dulce de la fruta. Wei con una sonrisa miraba la escena desde dónde se encontraba.

"Al señorito Shaoran le encantan las fresas, se vuelve como un niño cuando las ve" pensaba mientras sonreía suavemente "creo que su estancia aquí le hará muy bien".

Tiempo después se encaminaba a la preparatoria a paso lento, no tomaba cuenta del paisaje a su alrededor, simplemente iba pensando que hacer

"Creo que lo mejor será tratar de convencer a mis padres de ese supuesto cambio que ellos esperan ver, umm que piensen que me gusta éste aburrido lugar y bla bla bla no se qué cosa que ellos quieran, luego me dejarán volver y todo será como antes. Les voy a demostrar que están muy equivocados si piensan que Shaoran Li se va a dejar derrotar tan fácilmente, ¡Ja! ya verán, no por nada soy un Li, aunque tenga que "adaptarme" me ganaré a todos en poco tiempo, ja ja ja, pronto tendré a todos comiendo de mi mano. Bien, lo primero será ganarme a los profesores y al director, ellos hablarán muy bien de mí en poco tiempo.

También sería bueno ganar popularidad entre los estudiantes, sonrió sobradamente al recordar varios clubs de fans que se levantaron en su honor en su anterior preparatoria, y eso que eran chicas de clase y de mundo, ¡ja! Ya podía imaginar la reacción de las jóvenes de la Preparatoria de Tomoeda cuando lo vieran entrar, tan imponente, tan majestuoso, segurito que el primer día al menos tendría la mitad del alumnado femenino tras él."

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Lo sientoooooo- se escuchó una voz femenina alejarse del lugar

-¡Rayos! ¡Oh Rayos!- fue lo único que exclamó Shaoran al verse tirado en medio de unos arbustos, ahora su traje negro estaba todo blanquinoso, ¡esa voz! no había visto quién era pero estaba seguro de que nunca iba a olvidar esa voz y cuándo supiera a quién pertenece se las iba a pagar muy caro, ¡si señor!, ¡Rayos! dijo una vez más.

En medio de su molestia se puso de pie pero cuando intentó dar un paso sintió que era retenido por algo.

-rama desgraciada suéltate de mi pantalón, ¿pero cómo se enganchó de ésta forma?- dijo zarandeando su pierna sin cuidado alguno -sueltateeeee -jaló con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se escuchó un rrrggg que lo hizo bajar la vista -lo que me faltaba... ufff -suspiró resignado, ahora tenía una basta descocida.

Como pudo se limpió, y refunfuñó una vez más su suerte, tomo sus cosas que habían caído al piso y con caminar orgulloso se adentró al campus, no iba a dejar que algo como eso le afectara, paso a paso que daba no puedo evitar escuchar algunos murmullos a su alrededor... la vena en la frente de Shaoran se hacía notoria, comentarios y más comentarios se escuchaban a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién será?

-¡Ay pero mira su cabello! ¿No le han enseñado a peinarse? Y ¿qué es lo que tiene? Parecen restos de hojas jajaja

-Y su ropa está toda sucia, que horror...

-Pero que irresponsable, llegar así a clases, si hasta tiene el pantalón roto, ¿Le viste?

-ja ja ja mira pero si se le está poniendo la cara roja, que chiste

-Qué pena, si cuidara más de su aspecto a lo mejor sería guapo...

¡Ese último comentario le ofendió su ego! Apretó los dientes, sacudió su cabello y aceleró el paso, Él quería atraer la atención desde el primer día, pero siendo sinceros... ¡No de ésta forma! para colmo de males, sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases, escuchó a todos correr a sus cursos ¡ahora estaba retrasado! Y para colmo primero debería pasar por la oficina central.

Fue una larga charla con el Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, director de la preparatoria, la verdad es que le resultó algo agradable pero por alguna razón le desquiciaba su sonrisa, sólo pasaba sonriendo mientras le daba la bienvenida y le decía que era un gusto tenerlo allí, claro al principio el Sr. Kinomoto se sorprendió al verlo entrar en esas condiciones pero luego que Shaoran le explicara el incidente solicitó a la administración otro uniforme para que se cambie y le dejó arreglarse, luego de eso le envió a su salón para ser presentado.

Había pasado ya la primera hora de clases, el profesor de matemática Touya Kinomoto había ingresado al salón y antes de empezar la clase se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-El día de hoy tenemos un estudiante nuevo, viene de Hong Kong, su nombre es Li Shaoran, pasa por favor.

Shaoran ingresó al salón y no se hicieron esperar los susurros entre las compañeras del salón

-¡Ahhhh, que sexy!

-¡Qué guapo que está!

-¿Tendrá novia?

Shaoran podía sentir sobre sí las miradas de cada estudiante del salón, parecía que las cosas iban mejorando de a poco, prácticamente todas las chicas se lo comían con la mirada, sonrió con orgullo, lo que hizo que los ánimos se encendieran aún más.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh que lindooo! Siento que voy a desmayarme- seguían los susurros

-¡Su sonrisa me mataaa… ahhhh!

Recorrió con su mirada el salón, no sólo tenía la atención de las chicas, los chicos también tenían una expresión amistosa y emocionada en sus rostros ¡Pobres Idiotas!, entonces se fijo en algo, casi al final de una fila estaba una joven, por lo que se podía apreciar era de estatura normal, de suave piel blanca, cabello castaño claro pero lo que llamó su atención eran sus ojos, de su color favorito: _verdes_ y lo que le sacó de quicio es ver que contraria a las demás, ella simplemente le dedicaba una mirada neutra, amable, sin ninguna otra intención, no es que le interesaba pero ¿No debería estar igual que las demás?

-¡ejem, ejem!- carraspeo Touya llamando la atención de sus estudiantes- Bien Li, veamos dónde te sentarás- El ambiente se volvió tenso, habían varios asientos libres y algunas chicas esperaban ser las afortunadas. –Bien, puedes sentarte detrás de Kinomoto.– un uhhhhhh de decepción se escuchó de las otras estudiantes.

Shaoran caminó a paso firme, levantando suspiros mientras avanzaba hasta su puesto, al pasar junto a Sakura ella le quiso dedicar una sonrisa de bienvenida pero él pasó de largo y se sentó. Luego la castaña sólo le escuchó decir algo…

-¿Kinomoto?

-¿Si?- ella se giró aprovechando que Touya escribía algo en el pizarrón.

-¿Es que todos son Kinomoto aquí? Primero el director, luego éste profesor y ahora tú- dijo Shaoran mientras hizo una mueca que a Sakura le pareció de muy mal gusto.

-¿Es que tienes algún problema con el apellido Kinomoto?- preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos, entonces Shaoran escuchó mejor su voz y algo hizo clic

-¡TÚ!- Levantó la voz y todo el salón se quedó en silencio -¡Tú eras la torpe que pasó corriendo ésta mañana y me chocó!- le dijo clavando su mirada llena de odio en ella.

Sakura se asombró pero al instante arrugo el ceño y le contestó también con una mirada intensa, si bien recordaba que esa mañana se había levantado muuuy tarde cuándo todos en su casa ya se habían ido, y que por eso se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo, no había tenido la intención de tropezar con nadie ¡Fue sin querer! además ella sólo recordaba un pequeño empujón, de otra forma se hubiera detenido a ayudarle, sea como sea, no le parecía justo que un recién llegado le gritara de esa forma .

-¡No soy ninguna torpe! Además me disculpé

-Oh claro, como si tus disculpas solucionaran algo- dijo él acercándose más hacia ella –Por tu culpa quedé en ridículo, ¿Si no eres torpe entonces qué eres?

A Sakura se le brotó la vena en la frente, ese idiota le estaba diciendo torpe por segunda vez

-¡He dicho que no soy torpe!, es tu culpa por ir distraído- dijo dándole la espalda, acto que a Shaoran le puso de peor humor, ¡Ahora la torpe lo estaba ignorando!

Shaoran abrió la boca para decir algo más pero su visión fue tapada por un libro, levantó la mirada y frente a él Touya Kinomoto lo miraba seriamente, por no decir _asesinamente_.

-Li, no sé qué costumbres tenga pero aquí no se grita en clase- Shaoran maldijo por lo bajo, su primer día de clases estaba saliendo peor de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Luego Touya cambió su expresión por una burlona y se dirigió a su hermana –Monstruo, no vuelvas a armar alboroto, pude sentir el edificio tambalearse con tus gritos.

Su hermana le dedicó una mirada que lo dejó helado, ok ella estaba molesta y no tenía ánimos para ser molestada. La vio levantarse de su asiento y gritarle con todas sus fuerzas: **–¡QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO!**

Touya se quedó frío con una gotita en la frente, era la primera vez que su hermana le gritaba en plena clase.

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!- Sonoras carcajadas se escucharon en el salón, no era algo nuevo que el profesor Kinomoto siempre aprovechara para molestar a su hermana, pero era la primera vez que ella reaccionaba de ésta forma.

Sakura sintió que todos los colores se le subieron al rostro, se sentó rápidamente y bajo la mirada, esperando que las risas cesaran. Idiota de Li que le hace perder la compostura.

Shaoran por su lado sintió un poco de satisfacción al ver como Sakura era el centro de la burla en ése momento, en cierta forma se sentía vengado por el ridículo que ella le hizo pasar primero.

Por otro lado Touya había vuelto su mirada hacia el muchacho chino, a su parecer todo era culpa de éste mocoso recién llegado. Una idea cruzó por su mente y lo hizo sonreír.

-Li, ¡salga al frente! Vamos a ver cómo están sus conocimientos.

**Notas de autor!**

Muchas, muchas pero muuuuuchas e infinitas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review! estoy demasiado feliz! en serio muchas gracias por sus comentarios, he tratado de ir agregando un poco más de diálogo como me dijeron y también de hacer el capítulo un poco más grande jeje :D

¿Touya se va a desquitar con Shaoran? Eso es acoso! jajajaja

Estaré esperando sus review! si tienen más sugerencias, comentarios o críticas, son bienvenidos!

Lindo día para todos!


	3. Capítulo 3: Buscando guerra

**Tonto, sexy y arrogante Shaoran Li.**

**Disclaimer: "Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, los cuáles no me pertenecen. Bla bla bla, éste fic es realizado por fan para fans, sin fines de lucro."**

**Resumen: "¡Ninguna chica le hace desplante al sensual Shaoran Li! ¡Ja¡ Y menos esta muchachita de pueblo… yo le enseñaré que a mí nadie me desprecia"**

**Aclaraciones: "…" Pensamientos del personaje**

***** Capítulo 3: Buscando guerra *****

-Li, ¡salga al frente! Vamos a ver cómo están sus conocimientos.

Sin problema alguno salió Shaoran, porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que un Li siempre debe estar preparado para enfrentar cualquier reto.

Touya por su parte escribió en la pizarra una ecuación con la cual sus alumnos siempre tenían mayor trabajo, sonrió con satisfacción, le iba a enseñar a ese niño malcriado que su clase se la respeta.

-Bien, Li, ¿Se asustó?- dijo al ver a Shaoran con el marcador en la mano sin escribir

Shaoran sonrió con autosuficiencia, y le dijo -más bien, debo reconocer que me ha asombrado…

-Eso es para que deje de estar con la boca abier… -Touya no pudo concluir la frase porque fue interrumpido

-Es casi un insulto que me pongan algo tan fácil… dijo Shaoran, quién sin necesidad de resolver paso a paso el ejercicio, puso la respuesta correcta tan pronto terminó de hablar, por supuesto, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar de parte del alumnado, excepto una castaña de ojos verdes que miraba entre asombrada y molesta.

Touya arrugó el ceño, ese chiquillo se atrevía a retarlo con su actitud. Masticando cada palabra le dijo:

-¡Eso fue un golpe de suerte Li!, pero aún faltan éstos otros ejercicios, y ésta vez quiero que escribas el procedimiento.

Uno a uno, Shaoran fue resolviendo todos los ejercicios que Touya le ponía, logrando aumentar (si era posible) el mal genio del profesor y la algarabía de las chicas.

-¡Li, es suficiente! Tome asiento, debo continuar con la clase.

Antes de sentarse Shaoran pasó junto al profesor Kinomoto y le dijo en un tono de voz bajo, sólo para que él escuche: -Es obvio que la educación que dan aquí es muy deficiente y está muy lejos de llegar a mi altura…

Touya apretó los dientes e iba a contestarle cuándo el timbre sonó anunciando que se había acabado el tiempo de su clase, salió de ahí a grandes pasos, era mejor abandonar el lugar a terminar detenido por masacrar a un estudiante. ¡Ese Li ahogaba su paciencia!

Shaoran se fue a sentar a su puesto y algunas de las chicas quisieron acercarse a felicitarlo pero fueron interrumpidas por el profesor de la siguiente clase que ingresó al aula, eso a él la verdad no le importaba lo más mínimo, aunque por un momento se sintió molesto porque la castaña, a pesar de estar más cercana a él ni si quiera había mirado en su dirección, otra vez le estaba ignorando. ¿Quién se creía esa chica?

Cada clase transcurrió hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Un pequeño grupo estaba en el patio disfrutando su comida.

-Sakura, no es por nada pero creo que tu hermano salió muy molesto por culpa de Li

-¡Ni lo digas! Chiharu, ese engreído –dijo mirando en dirección a Shaoran que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia -puso a mi hermano con un humor que hace mucho no le veía, si hasta daba miedo cuando se fue.

Justo en ese momento Shaoran miró en dirección a Sakura y ambas miradas se encontraron, la castaña se sonrojó un poco al verse descubierta y giró la cara rápidamente, lo cual Shaoran mal interpretó, porque él no sabía que ella le había estado viendo para quejarse de él y pensaba que al final Sakura era igual a las demás y sólo había tardado en resistirse a sus encantos.

-Ay pero no puedes negar que es bien guapo- dijo Naoko quién ajustó sus lentes y miró discretamente a Li.

-¿Guapo? ¿Ese arrogante?- dijo Sakura- ¡Para nada! Sólo es un tonto que se cree guapo.

-Yo no sé, pero si eso es sólo un tonto que se cree guapo…- interrumpió Yamasaki que venía trayendo unos helados para su novia y amigas -yo también quisiera creérmelo, ¿han visto la cantidad de chicas que lo rodean? ¡Qué suerte!

¡Auch! se quejó Yamasaki en cuanto su novia Chiharu le dio un golpe por su comentario.

El grupo estalló en risas mientras continuaron con su almuerzo.

Li desde lejos los miraba, se veían tan ¿felices? ¡Ja! Pobres tontos, se conforman con poco… pensaba, mientras tanto un grupo de chicas le rogaban para que probara de sus almuerzos y le hacían toda clase de preguntas que el ambarino se ingeniaba para no contestar, sinceramente no pretendía entablar amistad con ninguna de ellas, no eran más que un poco de latosas. Además por alguna extraña razón la única en despertarle cierto interés era Kinomoto, esa tonta, desde que la sorprendió observándolo, no había vuelto a mirarle ni una sóla vez, mientras que todas esas otras chicas se desesperaban a su lado para obtener un poco de atención. ¿Quién se creía para ignorarlo?

Después del almuerzo las clases continuaron normalmente, Shaoran se ganó la simpatía de los demás profesores debido a que puso de todo su empeño para caerles bien, de acuerdo a su plan mientras más personas puedan dar buen testimonio de él, sería mejor. Ya de regreso en su casa Wei lo recibió.

-Joven Shaoran, sea usted bienvenido

-Hola Wei ¿No te parece un lindo día? "Si las cosas siguen así me iré muy pronto de éste cochino lugar"

-Me da gusto verlo de buen humor "Se ve tan diferente a cómo salió ésta mañana…"

En ese momento sonó el timbre del teléfono y Wei fue a contestar.

-Wei, buenas tardes ¿Cómo está todo por allá?

-Sr. Li, gusto en escucharle, las cosas por acá están de maravilla.

-¿En serio? "Qué raro… no es lo que pensaba escuchar" ¿Está Shaoran ahí?

-Claro, el señorito acaba de llegar y tiene muy buen semblante.

-"rarísimo"- pensaba Hien –Comunícame con mi hijo.

Wei comunicó a Shaoran que su padre le esperaba en la línea, él se acercó a contestar mientras pensaba:

"Bien Shaoran, ahora debes decir lo que tu padre quiere escuchar, que estabas equivocado y el lugar es fabuloso… bah"

-Hola

-Shaoran, ¿qué tal las cosas?

-¡Todo bien! He de admitir que tenían razón, Tomoeda es un lugar… maravilloso… "¡Qué fastidio! Hasta para decirlo de mentira me cuesta"

-¿Y tus compañeros que tal?

-¡Oh muy bien! "Unos latosos"

-"¿Estás mintiendo Shaoran?" ¿En serio? ¿y ya hiciste algún amigo?

-¡Pero claro! "¡Rayos! Se está dando cuenta"

-Que bien, me alegra escucharlo "No te creo" ¿Y cómo se llama? Al menos sabrás su nombre… "Ja ja Shaoran, eres tan egocéntrico que seguramente no te tomaste la molestia de aprender el nombre de nadie"

-Claaroo… se llama… este… "¿Cómo era que se llamaban las latosas?"

-¿Shaoran?

-¡Kinomoto! Kinomoto Sakura. "¿Seré idiota? De todos los nombres ¡tuve que decir ese!"

-¿Kinomoto? ¿La hija del director Fujitaka?– Preguntó Hien

-Eh… sí, la misma, se sienta delante de mí, es una chica muy… "tarada" agradable.

-Oh que bueno. "¿Será cierto?"

-"Parece que se la creyó, Ja ja ja ¡YES!" Sí, es más, ella dijo que soy un chico muy encantador y amable, por eso me invitó a su casa el sábado, ella mismo se ofreció a ayudarme a ponerme al día en las materias. "¡Con esto le ganaste! Shaoran, eres un genio"

-Qué bueno hijo, veo que te ha ido muy bien en tu primer día, sigue así y quizás dentro de poco estés de vuelta en Hong Kong…

"¡Bien!" pensó Shaoran mientras su padre continuaba hablando

-Por cierto hijo, el Director Kinomoto es muy buen amigo mío; así que aprovechando que vas a estar en su casa el día sábado, llamaré para saludarle y de paso preguntar cómo te va. También me gustaría escuchar de la Srta. Kinomoto todo lo que me has contado respecto a su reciente amistad, me dará mucho gusto agradecerle por su gentileza. Entonces, hasta el sábado hijo, adiós.

-¿QUÉ? Padre ¡espera! ¿Hola? ¿Padre? ¿Pa…? ¡Colgó! "Shaoran, eres un estúpido"

Después de la llamada de su padre, Shaoran hizo un poco de ejercicio, luego subió a su habitación darse un baño y hacer algunos deberes que le habían enviado pero no podía alejar de su mente que el próximo sábado su padre iba a llamar a casa de los Kinomoto y si se enteraba que lo que le dijo de la castaña era una mentira seguramente sus planes de irse de aquel lugar se verían afectados. Sea como sea, tenía menos de una semana para hacer que la odiosa y torpe Sakura Kinomoto se convierta en su amiga, le invite a su casa y esté dispuesta a hablar bien de él. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser?

Las horas transcurrieron con tranquilidad. En la residencia Kinomoto se presentaba un cuadro en cierta forma gracioso. Era la hora de la cena y el mayor de los hermanos comía, no, devoraba salvajemente los alimentos cómo si se tratase de un feroz animal que desgarraba a cada bocado su presa mientras pensaba:

"Maldito mocoso, a qué cree que se refería con 'Es obvio que la educación que dan aquí es muy deficiente y está muy lejos de llegar a mi altura'" Touya mordió con furia un pedazo de pollo "¿Acaso insinuó que soy mal profesor?" mascó sin piedad sus alimentos "¡Cómo se atreve ese recién llegado! Le voy a enseñar lo buen profesor que soy"

Fujitaka y Sakura miraban con una expresión atónita a Touya, mientras una gotita resbalaba por sus frentes, si bien es cierto el moreno no se caracterizaba por tener el mejor genio del mundo, nunca lo habían visto de tan mal humor a la hora de la cena. Fujitaka trató de mejorar los ánimos con una conversación casual, quizás así su hijo se distraería de cualquiera que fuere su molestia.

-Hija, por cierto, ¿Qué tal les fue con el joven nuevo que vino de China?

¡PLAF! Sakura no pudo contestar porque Touya tiró los cubiertos sobre su plato y se paró al instante. –He terminado, iré a mi habitación- Al instante lo vieron encaminarse a su cuarto y finalmente le escucharon cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

A Sakura y Fujitaka les bajó una gotita por la frente ¡por segunda vez en la noche! Luego Sakura recordó la pregunta de su padre, trató de pensar en algo bueno para responder aunque a su mente lo que más venían eran defectos trató y trató de encontrar algo bueno hasta que respondió:

-Pues Li, él parece ser bueno en matemáticas

-¡Qué bueno! Si ves que necesita algo no dudes en ayudarle. Sus padres son buenos amigos míos.

"¿Ayudar al engreído? Cómo si él lo necesitara… pero si me lo pide papá lo haré por él" -Claro papá- respondió Sakura con una de sus características sonrisas –Bueno, gracias por la comida, también subiré a mi habitación.

Luego de algún tiempo, Sakura se encontraba en su habitación vistiendo su pijama, sentada, poniendo la alarma en el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita junto a su cama. Si de ella dependía el día de mañana lo comenzaría de la mejor manera, al menos ésta vez esperaba no encontrárselo en el camino y ya en el aula poner de su parte para obedecer la petición de su padre. ¿Quién sabe y a lo mejor con Li tuvieron un mal inicio? Con éstos pensamientos se acostó y abrazó a su lindo gatito Kero para luego quedarse dormida acurrucada junto a él.

**_[ Shaoran POV ]_**

"Ésta mañana me he despertado aún más temprano que ayer, hoy comienza mi plan de conquista a la torpe de Kinomoto. Bueno, más que conquista lo que me interesa es ganarme su simpatía, debo evitar que hable mal de mí a mi padre y debo conseguir sea como sea que me invite a su casa para éste sábado, y es obvio que me tiene que invitar porque, osea ¡No se lo voy a pedir yo!"

Shaoran se miraba al espejo ya listo para salir, con su uniforme totalmente pulcro mientras practicaba un par de sonrisas

-Srta. Kinomoto, está más linda que ayer ¿quiere ser mi amiga?- practicaba mientras sonreía coquetamente. " ja ja Shaoran, con ésta sonrisa la matas ummm o mejor"

-Kinomoto, hoy es tu día de suerte… me olvidaré del ridículo de ayer y te dejaré ser mi amiga, aunque seas una torpe ¿Qué dices? "Ummm esto es muy sincero…"

-Kinomoto, no entendí algo de la clase de ayer ¿Quieres ser mi amiga y explicarme? "grr ¡No pienso quedar como un idiota! ¡Esto tampoco sirve! ¡Es ella la que debería acercarse a mí, pedirme disculpas y ofrecerse a ser mí amiga! Bah será mejor que me vaya, ya veré que le digo luego…"

Shaoran tomó sus cosas y salió, poniendo especial atención en el camino ¡no quería ser sorprendido y tirado a algún arbusto otra vez! Caminaba mirando a cada lado, pero a medida que se acercaba a la institución sólo veía otros estudiantes, por ningún lado vio a la castaña ¡No es que le interesaba verla! Pero debía admitir que pensó en la posibilidad de encontrársela y poner en marcha su plan, quizás hubiera sido más fácil sin otros alumnos alrededor. Finalmente llegó a su salón, el cual estaba casi vacío, caminó a su puesto y pudo observar más de cerca a una joven que se encontraba sentada en la fila siguiente, su piel era blanca tanto que daba un aspecto de porcelana, sus ojos cual hermosas amatistas, sus labios rosados pero lo que más destacaba era su largo y brilloso cabello negro.

Se sentó en su puesto y la observó aún más, no recordaba haberla visto el día anterior, de alguna forma ella destacaba más que las otras chicas que había visto en el lugar. De pronto vio que la chica le devolvió la mirada y esto le tomó desprevenido y le hizo sonrojar un poco.

-Hola ¿Eres nuevo?

Su timbre de voz sonó tan relajado y distinguido, sí ella era diferente al resto, eso se notaba.

-Sí, soy Li Shaoran- Contestó seguro.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji- le dijo ofreciendo una sonrisa sincera.

Shaoran escuchó su apellido, estaba seguro que le era familiar y entonces recordó.

-¿Daidouji? ¿De Industrias Daidouji?

-Oh sí, pero no te fijes en eso, espero que podamos ser amigos.

"¿Qué no me fije en eso? ¡Por fin alguien a mi nivel aquí!" pensó. "Será mejor que le deje ver al impresionante Shaoran Li" –Sí, por supuesto.

Shaoran se paró de su asiento con la excusa de tirar algo al tacho de la basura, aprovechando la oportunidad para que ella admirara su porte (por si no lo hubiera hecho antes), caminó con paso seductor hasta llegar junto a la puerta y se giró a mostrarle una sonrisa (que él estaba seguro, la derretiría)

**_*- -* Sakura POV *- -*_**

"¿Por qué no puede haber menos distancia entre el instituto y mi casa? Hoy me desperté apenas sonó el despertador, pero me dormí mis '5 minutitos más' y al volverme a despertar ¡faltaban 10 minutos para la hora de entrada! ¡Ay! y justo hoy que toca a primera hora Literatura… ¿Por qué mi papá y Touya siempre tienen que salir más temprano? Aaayy mejor corro más rápido…"

La castaña corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, no en vano estaba en el equipo de atletismo. En pocos minutos llegó al salón y abrió de golpe la puerta.

**Notas de autor!**

¡Hola a todos!

Aquí les traigo el 3er Capítulo de éste fic :D siento que no pude plasmar ni la mitad de las ideas que tenía para éste capítulo pero decidí mejor subirlo porque si no quién sabe cuándo iba a poder actualizar jajajaja XD es que esas ideas mejor quedaron para el capítulo número 4 jejeje

¿Touya no se ha desquitado aún? ¡Pues no! Está buscando la mejor forma, al menos su plan de hacerlo quedar mal delante de toda la clase no funcionó jajaja

Y Shaoran podrá ser muy apuesto y todo, pero mira que solito se tiró la soga al cuello diciéndole a su padre que lo habían invitado a la casa de los Kinomoto jaja ¡Que bocón!

Y al fin apareció Tomoyo ¿Me pregunto por qué no habrá ido a clases el día anterior? Tal parece que Li le puso el ojo por considerarla estar "a su nivel" será acaso que esto toma un giro ShaoranxTomoyo? Jeje no lo creo, pero quién sabe!

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me han enviado, es muy gratificante poder recibirlos y cada una de las ideas que me comparten :) me llenan de felicidad :)

Y bueno, les dejo porque voy a seguir escribiendo el próximo capítulo n_n

Muchas gracias a todos y espero sus reviews! Espero que no les parezca muy aburrido éste cap y me dejen un comentario, si de todas maneras no les gusta igual me dejan un comentario, prometo tratar de mejorarlo jeje :D

besos a todos!

*****Avances para el siguiente capítulo:**

El joven lo hizo, sin imaginar que al hacerlo el cuerpo de Shaoran Li caería frente a toda la clase. Un ¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Se escuchó en todo el lugar.


	4. Capítulo 4: El ataque de Kinomoto

**Tonto, sexy y arrogante Shaoran Li.**

**Disclaimer: "Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, los cuáles no me pertenecen. Bla bla bla, éste fic es realizado por fan para fans, sin fines de lucro."**

**Resumen: "¡Ninguna chica le hace desplante al sensual Shaoran Li! ¡Ja¡ Y menos esta muchachita de pueblo… yo le enseñaré que a mí nadie me desprecia"**

**Aclaraciones: "…" Pensamientos del personaje**

***** Capítulo 4: El ataque de Kinomoto y conociendo a Daidouji *****

La castaña corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, no en vano estaba en el equipo de atletismo. En pocos minutos llegó al salón y abrió de golpe la puerta.

Entro corriendo pero se detuvo a mitad del salón al verlo vacío. Al verla llegar, Tomoyo se paró y fue a recibirla

-¡Sakura! ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Hoy conseguiste llegar temprano!- dijo sacando su cámara y grabándola.

-¿Temprano?- repitió la castaña con una expresión de confusión en su rostro mientras miles de signos de interrogación se formaban sobre su cabeza.

-¡Ay Sakuuura! ¡Te ves tan linda cuando te confundes!

Sakura un poco sonrojada por la actitud de su prima y mejor amiga le preguntó

-¿Pero por qué temprano, Tomoyo? No entiendo.

-Pues claro, aún faltan 5 minutos para que empiecen las clases. Y tratándose de la linda pero dormilona Sakura, ¡Eso es aún una mayor proeza! ¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo y poder grabar éste gran suceso!

Sakura no encontraba lógica, se despertó según recordaba 10 minutos antes de que empiecen las clases y de su casa a la preparatoria, normalmente son 20 minutos ¿Cómo podría haber llegado 5 minutos antes?

Pensó y pensó mientas era grabada por Tomoyo quién ponía mirada soñadora a cada expresión que hacía su amiga hasta q la escuchó decir:

-¡Ah claro! Ahora recuerdo…

_-¡Listo! Ya está puesta la alarma… mañana si me levantaré temprano_

_-meeeewwww_

_-¿Eh? Kero, ¿por qué me miras así como si no fuera a cumplirlo?_

_-meww_

_- está bien, mira, adelantaré el reloj con media hora ja ja ja_

_-mew mew_

_- je je, ven acá Kero, mi gatito precioso, vamos a dormir que tengo muuuucho sueñito. Buenas noches Kero…_

-Y entonces cuándo viste la hora ésta mañana, en realidad era media hora más temprano…- dijo Tomoyo.

-¡Buahh! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? ¡Ni si quiera tomé desayuno!

-¡Sakura! Te ves tan linda, incluso cuando lloras.

En eso terminaron de llegar el resto de estudiantes, la última en entrar fue la Srta. Rica Sasaki seguida por el profesor Terada, un hombre alto de aproximadamente 27 años, que daba la materia de Lengua y Literatura. Todos se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos.

-Qué raro, ¿dónde se habrá metido Li? – dijo Tomoyo en voz baja sólo para que Sakura escuche.

Sakura se giró y comprobó la ausencia de su compañero sin embargo sus cosas estaban ahí.

-Bien, vamos a comenzar la clase- dijo Terada quién dirigiéndose a uno de sus alumnos que se sentaba próximo a la puerta le dijo: -Por favor Yamasaki, cierre la puerta.

El joven lo hizo, sin imaginar que al hacerlo el cuerpo de Shaoran Li caería frente a toda la clase. Un ¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Terada pidió a dos de sus alumnos que ayuden a llevar a Li a la enfermería, algunas de las alumnas también lo quisieron acompañar para saber cómo estaba, Sakura por su parte sintió algo de pena y quiso ir a preguntar pero Tomoyo la detuvo.

-Espera Sakura…

-¿Qué pasa Tomoyo? Es que también quiero saber que le ocurrió a Li.

-Es que… ¡Ay Sakurita, creo que fuiste tú!

-¿Yo? ¿Pero cómo?

-Sakura… es que antes de qué llegaras Li estaba parado junto a la puerta y… pues…

-¡jum!- Sakura tapó con ambas manos su rostro -¿Lo golpee con la puerta?- dijo nerviosa

-Todo apunta a que sí Sakurita…

-¡Tomoyo! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Es que te vi llegar, tan ágil como el atleta cuando gana la medalla de oro… ¡y lo olvidé!

A Sakura le salió una gota enorme en la frente.

-¡Ay no! Si Li ayer se molestó conmigo porque chocamos, no quiero imaginarme cuándo se entere que lo dejé soñado.

-¿Ayer? Sakura, creo que hay algo que debes contarme ji ji ji- dijo Tomoyo que miró pícaramente a su amiga.

-¡Tomoyo! Primero debo ir y disculparme con Li… si es que ya ha despertado.

-Sakura… ¿Viste las chicas que se fueron tras Li?- La vio asentir –Pues mientras se iban, mencionaron algo sobre 'ser el club oficial de fans de Li' y de 'Colgar de los pulgares a quién le haya atacado'… Si se enteran que fuiste tú… ¡No quiero imaginar lo que te harán!

Sakura puso una expresión de puro terror en su rostro, ya antes se había levantado un club de Fans para algún muchacho y las chicas podían llegar a ser muy crueles…

-Sakura… creo que es mejor que te disculpes después, cuando las chicas del nuevo club de fans no estén tan cerca de él…

-Pero… ¿cuándo?

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura y le susurró algo al oído.

* * *

Habían pasado las 3 primeras horas de clase, debido a aquel incidente algunas de las chicas se negaron a entrar al salón por estar pendientes de Li hasta el momento en que despertó y miró a todas con cara de desconcierto sin saber dónde estaba y porqué le observaban como si fuera un gato abandonado. Luego de eso las chicas no tuvieron más remedio que regresar a clases, prometiendo que volverían en la hora del almuerzo a visitarlo para preguntar cómo seguía.

Por su parte Shaoran Li había despertado con mucho dolor y le molestaba en extremo la luz, la enfermera le había dado un medicamento para que se alivie sin embargo le había indicado que se quede descansando unas horas más debido a lo fuerte del golpe.

Una castaña se escabullía entre los pasillos, siguiendo lo indicado por Tomoyo, sólo tuvo que solicitar permiso para ir al baño y aprovechar para disculparse con Li, un plan simple. Pero debía estar alerta porque de ser descubierta por algún profesor o la misma enfermera, estaría en problemas y más aun siendo la hija del director. Según le informó Tomoyo, a esa hora la enfermera siempre salía a comprar su rutinario café y galletas, tendría al menos 20 minutos hasta que volviera de la cafetería. ¿Cómo se enteró Tomoyo de eso? ¡Quién sabe!

En el momento que vio a la enfermera salir, se acercó rápidamente, abrió la puerta despacio y entró, sin contar con que el joven que estaba despierto, advirtiendo su presencia cerró los ojos "¡Lo que faltaba! la tonta de Kinomoto…" pensaba tratando de parecer que estaba dormido.

Sakura se acercó sigilosamente y lo observó, le dio un poco de pena despertarlo, se sentó junto a la cama y lo vio, tenía una vendita en la frente, y sus facciones denotaban tranquilidad "Vaya, así no parece una persona tan desagradable" –Ji ji- rió.

"¿De qué se estará riendo? ¡Más le vale que no sea de mí!"-pensaba Shaoran que la había escuchado.

-Este… ¿Li?- dijo sin obtener respuesta -¿Li?- lo llamó mientras puso una mano sobre su hombro intentando zarandearlo suavemente, lo que hizo que Shaoran se tensara pues le tomó por sorpresa el contacto femenino.

-Li, despierta… yo… yo debo disculparme…

Shaoran afinó más el oído sin abrir los ojos "¿disculparse? ¡No me digas qué...!" pensaba mientras continuó haciéndose el dormido.

Sakura miró en su reloj, ya habían pasado 5 minutos; Tenía que apurarse.

-Bien, te lo diré aunque estés dormido- dijo la castaña, mientras tomaba un poco de aire, en tanto el muchacho pensaba "¿Va a disculparse conmigo mientras estoy 'dormido'? ¡Qué disculpa más torpe!"

-¡LiDisculpameNoFueMiIntención Golpearte!, uff ¡bien! lo dije, ahora me voy... qué descanses.

Sakura iba saliendo cuando una mano la sujetó y por poco pega un grito de muerte sino fuera porque alguien gritó antes que ella.

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE DISCULPA ES ESA?- Shaoran se había sentado en la cama, poco le importó si el impulso le hizo doler la cabeza o que aún sostenía la mano de la castaña.

-¡LI! ¡Estabas despierto!

-¡Dormía plácidamente hasta que viniste a MOLESTAAARRR!

-Shhhhhhh ¡cállate! no grites, la enfermera está por volver ¿quieres meterme en problemas?

-En problemas estoy yo, desde el día en que te conocí, ayer me tiras contra una planta mugrosa y hoy me intentas matar.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- dijo ella soltándose de él -¡Eres un engreído! No tengo la culpa de que estuvieras parado justo detrás de la puerta... ¡Ay no!- Sakura miro nuevamente su reloj –parece que la enfermera volvió antes.

-JA JA JA ¡Ahora estás en problemas! Kinomoto...

-…muy amable, nos vemos luego, debo ver cómo sigue un estudiante…-La voz de la enfermera se escuchó como un eco que venía desde el pasillo.

-Desde luego este sexy 'engreído' es el único que puede ayudarte...-dijo él usando un tono de voz que hizo estremecer a la castaña aunque ella trató de disimularlo dedicándole una mirada de molestia a Li.

La enfermera entró y dio una mirada general a la sala de descanso como escrutando el lugar, aparentemente todo estaba normal ¡Juraba que había escuchado unas voces antes de entrar! Se acercó al joven chino y le dijo:

-¿Ha venido alguien, Li?

-Pues...-Shaoran dudó a propósito para molestar a la castaña que se encontraba acostada a su lado, tapada en su totalidad por las gruesas sábanas que cubrían al muchacho. A lo que ella respondió pellizcándole el brazo.-Aaauch-

Ante el quejambre de Shaoran la enfermera lo vio curiosa, por lo que él dijo rápido

-No es nada, sólo me duele aún la cabeza, y no, no ha venido nadie.

-Está bien, entonces siga descansando.

-Enfermera, me gustaría llamar a MI mayordomo, usted sabe, soy una persona con mucho, mucho dinero y por eso tengo mi propio mayordomo...- Sakura ahí cubierta hacía cara de asco al escuchar a Li fanfarronear -Quisiera pedirle que venga hoy a verme, debido al golpe... pero mi celular está en el aula. Vaya por él ¿Sí?

La enfermera lo escuchó y no le gustó el tono en que se lo pidió -Aquí en la sala hay un teléfono, use ese.

-¡NO!-dijo Li por lo que la enfermera lo vio asombrada.-Es que nos mudamos hace poco y no me he aprendido aún el número y lo tengo guardado en mi celular.- concluyó esperando que ésta vez la enfermera aceptara y saliera del lugar. ¡Cómo le molestaba hacer el papel de idiota!¡Por supuesto que se había aprendido el número!

-Bueno, voy a ir por él pero que quede claro Li, para cualquier emergencia siempre hay que estar preparado, lo mínimo que debe aprenderse es el número de teléfono de su casa, eso hasta un niño pequeño lo sabe, no es excusa que usted sea nuevo en el lugar, vasta que tenga un día para preguntar y aprenderlo... imagine que le pasaba algo peor y que de paso le robaban el celular ¿Luego que hubiera hecho? Espero que aprenda la lección y tome más seriamente las normas básicas de seguridad, si no cree que pueda aprenderlo tan pronto entonces cargue una tarjeta de identificación amarrada al cuello- a Shaoran que no le gustaba ser reprendido ponía una cara de fastidio e indignación, varias veces pensó seriamente en tirar la manta al suelo y descubrir a la castaña pero se las aguantó porque pensaba que luego podría cobrarle el favor.

La enfermera salió del lugar e inmediatamente Sakura se levantó y caminó apresuradamente hacia la salida, justo cuando estaba por irse la voz de Shaoran la detuvo.

-¡Espera Kinomoto! ¿No me vas a dar las gracias?- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lo más arrogante.

Sakura iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió y ella palideció, a duras penas pudo ponerse del lado contrario, cruzando los dedos de ambas manos y rogando con toda su alma no ser descubierta.

-Joven Li, ¿Se siente en condiciones de escribir? puedo solicitar a sus compañeros algunos apuntes de las primeras horas para que aproveche y se ponga al día- dijo la enfermera que había regresado, el chico asintió mientras internamente se divertía al ver a la castaña con cara de sufrimiento, luego la enfermera volvió a salir.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró nuevamente a Sakura le volvieron los colores, de ser descubierta hubiera servido de nada estar escondida junto al odioso de Li, ahí en la cama. Pensar en eso la hizo sonrojar furiosamente.

-Kinomoto, por cierto, estás toda roja... Espero que no hayas aprovechado para mirarme pervertidamente mientras te escondí... aunque bueno, no te culparía ja ja- se burló Shaoran, que se encontraba recostado de lado, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos que tenía flexionado, mientras que con su otra mano libre dibujaba líneas sobre la sábana que lo cubría.

Sakura se enfadó con él y haciendo un puchero prefirió salir del lugar antes que la enfermera llegue, cuando ella iba llegando al aula la enfermera salía y la quedó viendo por lo que ella rió nerviosamente y le dijo -je je este... vengo del baño je je- y entró rápidamente a ubicarse en su puesto.

* * *

Tal como se esperaba, cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo el autodenominado 'club de fans de Shaoran Li' llegó a visitarlo, algunas trayendo consigo el almuerzo que habían preparado especialmente para él, luego empezaron las peleas porque todas querían que Li probara primero de su almuerzo, se amontonaron al rededor del joven haciendo mucho ruido por lo que la enfermera optó por sacar a todas del lugar para que el muchacho pudiera descansar.

Shaoran finalmente retornó a su salón para las dos últimas horas de clase porque ya se sentía mucho mejor. Al finalizar el día de estudio, los alumnos recogían rápidamente sus cosas, otros aprovechaban para conversar un poco, entre ellos Tomoyo quién quería saber cómo seguía su nuevo compañero.

-Li, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí, sólo espero que mañana Kinomoto no intente nuevamente matarme

-¡Te dije que fue un accidente!- replicó la castaña que lo estaba ignorando hasta que escuchó su apellido.

"Accidente... sí, cómo no..." pensaba Li "creo que debo reconsiderar hacer que Kinomoto me invite a su casa el sábado, no creo que soporte otro de sus accidentes" miró a Tomoyo "quizás pueda tener una nueva amiga" sonrió "luego sólo tengo que avisar a mi padre el cambio de planes..."

-Daidouji, por cierto, cómo sabes soy nuevo, ¿No quieres mostrarme las instalaciones? aún hay lugares que me faltan conocer... -le dijo volviendo al plan seductor que tenía en la mañana.

Tomoyo que no era ninguna tonta y tenía de sobra eso que llaman 'sentido de la observacion' aceptó gustosamente la petición.

-Claro Li, no hay ningún problema.- luego se dirigió a Saura -Sakurita, tú tienes practicas hoy ¿verdad?

-Sí, yo me quedo con los del equipo.

-¡Ah perfecto! Entonces le muestro a Li el lugar y luego nos vemos- dijo Tomoyo guiando a Shaoran para que la siguiera. El jóven pasó junto a Sakura sin prestarle atención ni despedirse de ella, siguió a Tomoyo hasta la puerta cuando Sakura les detuvo.

-¡Tomoyo, espera!

Tomoyo se acercó a la castaña -¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, es que... -miró a Shaoran que se encontraba a una distancia prudencial y dijo con recelo -No me fio de él ¡Ten cuidado!

A Tomoyo le hizo tanta gracia ver a su inocente amiga acercarse, taparse un poco los labios mientras miraba cuidadosamente a su compañero y decir aquello como si fuera un secreto de vida o muerte, que pensaba "ja ja ja ay Sakurita... Li es tan obvio que incluso alguien tan linda y despistada como tú se ha dado cuenta de sus intenciones ja ja ja"

-No te preocupes Sakura, si algo pasa te llamaré en seguida.- dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa que logró tranquilizar a su amiga.

Como ya algunos lugares los conocía Shaoran (aulas, comedor, dirección, enfermería), Tomoyo empezó por indicarle dónde era la sala de música.

-Bien Li, éste es el salón de música, normalmente aquí se imparten las clases prácticas con alguno de los instrumentos, ¿quieres entrar a ver? tengo las llaves porque pertenezco al coro y suelo quedarme a ensayar.

-Claro, preciosa- le respondió recargando su cuerpo contra la pared junto a la puerta.

Tomoyo abrió la puerta, no pasó desapercibido para ella que Li le habló un poco cerca del oído, algo se traía entre manos ese muchacho. Pero ella sin inmutarse y con total serenidad entró al salón y prendió las luces dejando ver un lugar no muy grande, con varios asientos y un piano al frente. En medio estaba el atril dónde descansaba la partitura.

-Aquí suele ser mi lugar para cantar- le dijo sonriendo mientras se situaba en la primera fila.

-Éste lugar me parece demasiado pequeño, apuesto que te gustaría estar en un lugar mucho mejor.

-¡No es cierto! Aunque éste lugar sea pequeño, las clases que se dan son muy buenas, me siento conforme.

-Vamos, estamos solos- dijo acercándose más a ella -Puedes ser sincera conmigo, quizás los demás no te comprendan pero yo estoy a tu mismo nivel, entiendo sobre la excelencia pero esto dista mucho, creo que ha sido una suerte encontrar a otra persona como yo en éste pueblito- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.

-Te equivocas Li, la excelencia no se mide sólo en el tamaño o el coste de las cosas, sino también en la calidad y la calidez con que se brindan, quizás en infraestructura éste lugar no pueda competir contra las inmensas instituciones de Tokio o Hong Kong, pero aquí se imparten muy buenas clases, cada profesor pone su entrega y dedicación para dar lo mejor de sí.

Además yo no cambiaría este lugar, aquí crecí y aquí conocí grandes amigos, entre todos a mi querida amiga Sakura.

-¿Kinomoto?

-Exacto, no cambiaría éste lugar porque tengo tantos lindos y hermosos recuerdos, por ejemplo aquí, es muy gracioso recordar algunas clases de música, ja ja ja Sakura es terrible en flauta, pero aun así ella no se rinde.

Shaoran la miraba con una expresión de ¿Y a quién le interesa Kinomoto? ¿Cómo fue que terminamos hablando de ella? mientras Tomoyo parecía haber entrado en algún trance y continuaba.

-Ay Sakura es un caso... ja ja ja y luego vino la clase de violín, casi nos daña el sentido auditivo cuando intentó tocar su primer (y último) acorde, con decirte que la profesora la exoneró de las prácticas y le envió simplemente un trabajo de investigación para suplir la nota ja ja ja ja- continuaba mientras salía del salón, seguida de Li, sin dejar de hablar.

-Y aquí por ejemplo, éste pasillo es el que te lleva al salón de teatro, Sakurita no es buena en música pero en actuación se gana un 'Oscar', vieras su interpretación la última vez… ahhhh ¡me sacó varias lágrimas!

"De frustración deben ser" pensaba Shaoran que ya empezaba a cansarse de escuchar tanto Kinomoto por aquí, Kinomoto por allá, ajeno a los pensamientos del chino, Tomoyo continuaba…

-Incluso la grabé en mi videocámara, ¿Te lo muestro?- Tomoyo no esperó a que Li le responda porque instantáneamente sacó su cámara de quién sabe dónde y se puso a buscar el video -a ver, creo que está más abajo... por acá... ay, ¡en éste también sale preciosa! quizás luego te lo muestre...

Li continuaba caminando con una expresión de ¡Ni lo sueñes!

-¡Mira! aquí está, éste video es de uno de los ensayos... y este de acá es del día del evento, claro que ésta desde el ángulo posterior del escenario pero el video oficial es otro que mandé editar y tengo en mi casa, si gustas luego podemos ir a verlo.

-¡No! no es necesario- Li rápidamente contestó

-Bueno, sigamos, por éste lado tenemos la biblioteca ¡Ohhh! me acuerdo cuándo...- continuaron caminando con el entretenido monólogo de Tomoyo.

"'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura' ¡ésta chica está loca!¡Me desquicia!¡sólo habla de Kinomoto!¡Ella y sus recuerdos! de haberlo sabido nunca hubiera mencionado nada sobre éste horrible lugar... creo que volveré al plan inicial, no soportaría un fin de semana escuchando sobre las hazañas y aventuras de la boba de Kinomoto, ¡Ahora hasta siento que la conozco de toda la vida!" pensaba Li que ya estaba hostigado de tanto escuchar a la dulce Tomoyo que al ver la expresión en en el varonil rostro podía notar su molestia, lo cual la hizo sonreir y continuar exasperando al pobre muchacho "¡UUuuuiiissshhhhhhhhh! ¡Ya no lo soporto! Si vuelvo a escuchar una sóla vez más 'Sakura'..."

-¡Sakura!- gritó Tomoyo que corrió a la cancha y sacó su cámara para grabar, Li la siguió de mala gana hasta que llegó a dónde ella se había detenido.

-Finalmente aquí son las canchas, ésta es la pista de atletismo, allá se puede ver a Sakura corriendo ¿no es genial? ven, vamos a sentarnos a observar...

Shaoran vio en dirección a dónde le mostró Tomoyo, en efecto ahí estaba 'Sakura' ¡Ni hablar! había escuchado demasiado de la castaña y por el momento ya no quería saber más de ella ni de su refinada amiga.

-Me tengo que ir, Wei debe estar esperándome…– refunfuñó un 'gracias por tu ayuda' y se fue.

-¡Adios Li!- Tomoyo le hizo de la manito mientras sonreía, le causaba mucha gracia que el joven casi había huido, pero eso le enseñará a no hablar mal del lugar ¡al menos no en su presencia!

* * *

**=+= Touya POV =+=**

Llegué con toda la satisfacción del mundo, daba por sentado que hoy me iba a desquitar con el mocoso de China que ayer se burló en mi cara, por eso no me importó desvelarme y prepararlo todo, le pienso dar un trato especial… pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver el asiento vacío. Por un momento pensé que el muchacho cobardemente se había regresado a su país en el primer vuelo de la mañana y entonces pregunté a los estudiantes, me dijeron que tuvo algún percance que no me importa y que estaba en enfermería. Tontos riquillos, seguramente le dolió la uña y armó el drama…

-¡Mocoso! ¿Cómo se atreve a faltar a mi clase hoy? pero mañana no se salva…

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana del miércoles, para la mayoría de estudiantes era el inicio de la felicidad, después de todo "miércoles" sólo podía significar que faltaba poco para disfrutar un fin de semana relajado, tan ansiado desde que llegaba el lunes.

Habían muchos rostros sonrientes de alumnos que conversaban esperando la llegada del profesor, ahí estaban: Chiharu ahorcando a Yamasaki por alguna de sus acostumbradas mentiras, desde otro asiento Naoko y Rica sonreían ante la escena, desde su lugar Tomoyo se alegraba al observar a sus lindas amigas… Sin embargo, una castaña miraba seria su pupitre como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

No podía evitarlo, había estado también sonriendo con las ocurrencias de sus amigos hasta que empezó a sentir una mirada muy intensa clavada en su nuca, tan intensa que incluso le había impedido mirar atrás y reclamarle a ese tal Li el exceso de atención, atención negativa, estaba segura que a lo mejor había recordado el percance de los dos días anteriores y aunque ese día no había sucedido nada en particular quizás seguía molesto con ella. Y no es que le gustara estar peleada con alguien, de hecho era una chica que tenía fama de "buena amiga y sociable" pero Li tenía algo, algo que la inquietaba, su actitud la sacaba de quicio, quería girarse y gritarle **¿QUÉ TANTO MIRAS LI?** Pero no podía, por alguna razón estaba ahí paralizada suplicando internamente que el profesor llegara… ¡Matemáticas! Una clase de lo más complicada, quisiera que fuera otra materia y que su hermano no sea el profesor (últimamente el joven andaba con peor humor que de costumbre), empezar la clase cuánto antes parecía la mejor opción.

"Miércoles" pensaba Li Shaoran desde su pupitre mientras miraba a Sakura "Ya es miércoles y no he conseguido ningún tipo de acercamiento con Kinomoto. Tal vez si la muy tonta no me hubiera golpeado, ayer hubiera conseguido que me invite a su casa… ahora ya es miércoles, tengo la mitad de la semana para lograr que me invite…"

Shaoran agudizó la mirada que le dirigía a Sakura, había estado pensando en la manera para conseguir su objetivo sin dar la impresión de que él la estaba buscando. Todo sería más fácil si la castaña cooperara y se interesara por él como todas las demás ¡Pero no! Se empeñaba en ponerle las cosas difíciles y es que aunque para cualquiera sería fácil hablarle a la castaña y entablar amistad, a Shaoran Li no se le hacía fácil, sentía que hacer eso hería su orgullo.

Y ahí seguía mirando a la joven, esperando que en algún momento ella se girara sobre su sitio e iniciara alguna conversación ¡Pero no! Ella seguía ahí, estática, desesperando al chino que no pensaba dar el primer paso. "¿Qué se cree ésta chica? ¿Es que nunca va a dejar de ignorarme?"

Un joven profesor ingresó al aula, al instante el silencio se hizo presente. Sakura al verlo se sintió un poco relajada, sin embargo Li se había quedado observándola un rato más hasta que cayó en cuenta de la presencia masculina y posicionó su vista sobre el pizarrón.

"¿Acaso ese mocoso estaba mirando a mi hermana?" pensaba Touya mientras la vena en su frente se hacía notoria.

-Abran sus libros en la página 50- dijo y todos obedecieron excepto Li, que se había quedado de brazos cruzados.

-Li ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?- le dijo aún molesto

Li le miró con enfado, al parecer había adquirido un "cariño" especial por su profesor -No tengo el libro, tal vez si mi **_incompetente_** profesor me hubiera indicado sobre el material que necesitaría, ahora lo tuviera.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el aula, todos miraron en dirección al muchacho, incluso el improvisado 'club de fans de Li' había notado desilusionadas la hostilidad en sus palabras que desencajaron por completo al profesor. Sakura por su parte se giró a observarlo dedicándole con sus orbes verdes una mirada llena de fastidio ¡Había tildado de incompetente a su hermano!

Touya Kinomoto respiró hondo, después de todo era un estudiante y uno insolente.

-Era **SU** obligación preguntar a sus compañeros, esto será puntos menos a su puntaje final y si para la siguiente clase lo vuelve a olvidar le bajaré el doble.

Shaoran iba a protestar pero Touya siguió:

-Bien, para los que **SÍ** son responsables, veamos en la página 50 el primer ejercicio…

Shaoran pasó de fastidio en fastidio, no terminaba de copiar los apuntes de la clase cuando el profesor Kinomoto pasaba a otro tema, con la excusa de que en el libro ya tenían la información.

Bien, vamos a hacer actuación en clase, todos vayan a la página 52, es el tercer punto.

Tomoyo miró a Li preocupada y luego miró a su profesor -Disculpe… profesor Kinomoto…- preguntó con un ligero y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas -¿No va a copiar los datos del ejercicio en la pizarra?

-¿Para qué? Ahí está en el libro…

-Pero no todos lo tienen- respondió claramente refiriéndose a Li

-No puedo hacer ninguna excepción, si no tiene cómo hacerlo se quedará sin puntaje para ésta participación.- dijo tosco, luego suavizó un poco la voz para dirigirse a la muchacha –Srta. Daidouji, será mejor que empiece o se le acabará el tiempo, dentro de poco recogeré lo que hayan hecho.

Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco al escuchar su apellido en labios de su profesor, asintió con algo de pena por su compañero y continuó.

Li por su lado estaba molesto, irritable, furioso, ese profesor lo estaba cansando, estaba cruzando la línea, ¡dos notas malas en un solo día! ¡Él era un Li por favor! Estaba acostumbrado a sacar excelentes calificaciones, pero ya vería la forma de recuperarse, su historial académico era impecable como para que éste viniera a dañarlo.

Luego de que el profesor Touya Kinomoto recogiera los trabajos, para finalizar indicó la tarea que recogería en la siguiente clase.

-Bien alumnos, para tarea favor resolver los ejercicios de la página 53 a 55. Ya saben, a mano, no quiero nada de trabajos copiados en computadora.

Shaoran se inclinó un poco sobre su asiento para tratar de curiosear en el libro de Sakura qué tanta tarea habían enviado, pero no lo logró… -¡Bah! No creo que sea mucha tarea-

Touya desde el frente sonrió casi siniestramente al decir:

-Li, por si se digna comprar el libro… cómo sabrá, usted llegó a medio curso y hay algunas notas de trabajos que usted no tiene, se los voy recoger en la siguiente clase. APUNTE:

Shaoran sin prestar mucha atención, se dispuso a apuntar lo indicado, Touya comenzó:

**Página 20 y 21**: todos los ejercicios.

**Página 25:** del 1 al 10 y del 25 al 60

**Página 27:** del 5 al 15

**Página 28:** Todos.

-Ummm bien, creo que eso como el primer trabajo, en la siguiente clase le diré el siguiente.

Los alumnos se quedaron boquiabiertos, le había enviado en un día la tarea de todo un mes. Shaoran ni se inmutó, al no tener el libro no tenía idea de cuánto era…

***** Notas de autor**

Hola mis cariños!

Me siento muy pero muy feliz :D muchísimas pero muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar éste fic :D

Cada review que me llega me hace sentir tan contenta y motivada para seguir escribiendo un nuevo capítulo, y es así como les traigo éste de aquí que espero sea de su agrado :D

A quienes me escriben pero no puedo contestarle con un PM... ¡Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios! muchas gracias! :D soy feliz! jeje y a las que si les puedo contestar pues ya les he contestado jejeje ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Bueno, y ¿Qué tal les ha parecido éste capítulo? ¿Alguien pensó que iba a emparejar a Shaoran con Tomoyo? jeje pues no, jeje no podía hacerle eso a la linda Sakurita jejeje Parece que Sakurita lo va a conquistar a golpes xD jajajajajaja segundo día de clases y ya lo manda a la enfermería!

Y qué opinan de Touya, ¿Será que exageró con la tarea? Yo pienso que se merece éso y más jajaja para que aprenda a no meterse con ese guapo profesor *_*


	5. Capítulo 5: Visita a los Kinomoto 1

**Tonto, sexy y arrogante Shaoran Li.**

**Disclaimer: "Basado en los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, los cuáles no me pertenecen. Bla bla bla, éste fic es realizado por fan para fans, sin fines de lucro."**

**Resumen: "¡Ninguna chica le hace desplante al sensual Shaoran Li! ¡Ja! Y menos esta muchachita de pueblo… yo le enseñaré que a mí nadie me desprecia"**

**Aclaraciones: "…" Pensamientos del personaje**

***** Capítulo 5: Visita a los Kinomoto 1*****

Estaba frente a la puerta, aún cuestionándose si debía tocar el timbre o marcharse. Con manos sudorosas la pálida presencia de Shaoran Li acercaba su dedo al pequeño botón para luego de unos segundos volverlo a retirar. Es en éstos momentos cuándo realmente se preguntaba ¿Es necesario todo esto? ¿Acaso no podría simplemente inventarse una excusa que lo libre de pasar la mañana y tarde en la casa Kinomoto? Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, de seguro se taparía la boca o al menos se mordería la lengua con tal de evitar la tremenda estupidez de decirle a su padre que era amigo de la hija menor del director, hermana de la piedra de su zapato llámese 'Touya Kinomoto' profesor de matemáticas.

Aún estaba a tiempo de irse, recordar lo que había tenido que pasar para estar ahí frente a la puerta lo hacía cambiar su humor entre molesto-nervioso-frustrado.

* * *

-Oye Li- dijo una castaña que había esperado a que su hermano saliera del aula para girarse y encarar a su compañero de clases, éste la miraba un tanto indiferente. – ¡Deja de molestar a mi hermano!

-Es tu hermano quién se mete conmigo desde el momento que llegué- Le respondió mientras cerraba el cuaderno dónde había tomado los apuntes de la tarea.

-Li, de todas maneras me parece que estás provocando al profesor Kinomoto- dijo Tomoyo con su dulce voz –No me parece que sea muy sensato provocarle-

-¡Eso! Touya te va a hacer la vida imposible si sigues en ese plan- secundó la ojiverde. -¿Viste la cantidad de tarea que te dejó?- dijo mientras tomaba su libro para indicarle

-De momento no me interesa- Shaoran dijo cortante mientras con una mano rechazaba ver si quiera el material de estudio y con la otra mano sacaba su celular y se ponía a revisar sus mensajes ignorando a ambas jóvenes.

-¡Es un idiota!- dijo Sakura a Tomoyo no prestando más atención al ambarino.

"idiota… idiota, se supone que tienes que ser amable con la chica, no refutar cada comentario que te hace…" pensaba Shaoran mientras disimulando prestar atención a su celular, desviaba la mirada hacia las dos jovencitas que conversaban y sonreían por algún tema. "…A éste paso nunca voy a conseguir que Kinomoto me invite a su casa"

El profesor de la siguiente clase llegó y así continuaron las clases hasta que el día de estudio terminó y cada uno se dirigía a su casa, Shaoran iba a hacer su intento de llevarse mejor con la castaña.

-Espera, Kinomoto- dijo atrayendo la atención de la joven que había terminado de guardar sus cosas y se disponía a salir del salón.

-¿Qué sucede Li?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ésta tarde?- dijo mirándola a los ojos, cosa que hizo que ella se sorprendiera y sintiera un poco de incomodidad.

-Sí–No- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Tomoyo respectivamente.

Shaoran las miró dudoso

-¿Tratas de engañarme Kinomoto?- dijo acercándose a ella haciéndola retroceder, acto que a Tomoyo le causó mucha gracia.

-¡Claro que no! Y además… ¿Acaso te diste un golpe? ¿Desde cuándo te interesa a ti lo que yo tengo que hacer?

-"Desde que tengo que convertirme en tu amigo, tonta" Pues, sólo trato de ser amistoso ¿Tienes o no planes?

-Sí-No- Volvieron a decir juntas

Shaoran las miró intensamente por lo cual Tomoyo tomó la palabra.

-En realidad había pedido a Sakura que me acompañara a comprar algunas telas y accesorios que necesito. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras?

Shaoran miró a Sakura mientras ella disimuladamente negaba con la cabeza tratando de que el ambarino no acepte, quién hizo todo lo contrario mirando a Tomoyo con una sonrisa triunfal, asintiendo para aceptar la invitación.

Caminaron por varios locales del centro de comercio de Tomoeda en busca de las dichosas telas, Shaoran para impresionar a Kinomoto había dicho "Yo me haré cargo de llevar las bolsas" y ahí estaba, luego de casi 2 horas de recorrido llevaba 6 fundas, 3 en cada mano y no habían señales de terminar pronto.

-Kinomoto, ¿Por qué no me advertiste que Daidouji se iba a demorar?

-Claro que sí lo hice, pero como siempre el Sr. Perfecto no tomo en cuenta mi opinión.

Shaoran la miró con una expresión de incredulidad a lo que la castaña continuó:

-Te hice señas para que te negaras a venir- dijo Sakura entre susurros mientras Tomoyo observaba algunos encajes en los escaparates. –Cuando Tomoyo compra telas puede llegar a ser muy minuciosa en su búsqueda, normalmente no se lleva lo primero que encuentra sino que recorremos muchos lugares hasta dar con lo que ella busca.

-¿Y éstas 6 bolsas?

-Ohhh eso son cosas que Tomoyo compra para 'aprovechar la ocasión' pero lo que busca aún no lo encuentra o ya la hubiéramos escuchado gritar de emoción.

Shaoran bufó de frustración.

-Vengan chicos, sigamos por acá. Me han contado que en ésta otra tienda venden unos…

Después de 3 horas, en la casa Li Wei abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar al joven amo recostado junto a la puerta, respirando cansadamente. Iba a decir algo cuando el agotado joven lo interrumpió.

-¡Nunca!, ¡Nunca! pero ¡Nunca! Wei… salgas a comprar con un par de chicas, en especial si una de ellas es una maniática de la moda- Y como si de un consejo vital se tratase recalcó por última vez –¡Nuuunca!- y dicho esto se arrastró como pudo hasta su habitación.

Wei sonrió con diversión, en todos los años que tenía sirviendo a la familia Li, jamás había visto al joven Shaoran con tanto agotamiento físico y tal mirada de reproche, sonrió animosamente al recordar al joven tirado en el piso –El cansancio que sintió puso por los suelos su orgullo… al menos por hoy. Me alegra que el señorito consiguiera buenas amigas.

Shaoran despertó con las energías renovadas, la noche anterior a duras penas pudo hacer la tarea antes de caer rendido sobre su cama.

Tendría su primer clase de educación física (dado que la anterior la había perdido por su visita a la enfermería, cortesía de su castaña compañera) tampoco vería ese día al odioso profesor de matemáticas. Todo pintaba muy bien, ¡hoy iba a destacar! No por nada se le daba bien los deportes, Definitivamente pensaba ir y conquistar o lo que es igual: ir y destacar para conseguir un poco de atención de Kinomoto, entablar alguna extraña amistad y hacer que ella lo invite a su casa, todo eso el día de hoy. Nada podría salir mal.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Vamos Sakura!- animaba Tomoyo mientras no perdía una toma con su videocámara.

-¡Yamasaki! Mueve las piernas y CIERRA LA BOCA- gritaba furiosa Chiharu al ver que Yamasaki corría lento, como quién va de paseo, mientras iba diciendo sabrá usted qué mentira a un compañero que iba junto a él.

-¡Vamos Naoko!- Alentaba Rica desde su lugar.

"¿Y a mí nadie me anima?" pensaba Li al ver que su club de fans lo había 'traicionado' y estaban junto a un tal Tsukishiro, profesor de educación física.

Con ésta eran 2 vueltas que daban a la pista de 200m. Justo el día que Shaoran pensaba impresionar a la castaña el profesor los sorprende con una prueba de resistencia.

Luego de 1 vuelta más, habían tirado la toalla Naoko y otras estudiantes, luego de media vuelta Yamasaki, por ir distraído, tropezó y cayó junto a 3 estudiantes quedando descalificados, luego de 3 vueltas más sólo quedaron Sakura junto a Shaoran. Quienes no habían bajado el ritmo pero la castaña se veía un poco más llena de energías.

-¡Ey Kinomoto! Debo admitir que no lo haces nada mal- dijo entre jadeos Li quién escogió un mal momento para tratar de ser amable con la joven, tratando de sonreír en medio del ajetreo. Sakura no lo miró y continuó concentrada mirando al frente.

"¿No se ha dado cuenta de que está de suerte? Le acabo de hacer un cumplido y se atreve a ignorarme" Se afinó la garganta –Kinomoto, he dicho que no corres mal, considerando que eres una chica tienes buena resistencia- Ante éste último comentario Sakura le miró de mala gana y continuó en su carrera.

-¡Oye! Al menos di algo, te estoy elogiando-

Sakura continuó indiferente, Shaoran arrugó el ceño molesto, estaba poniendo de su parte para entablar amistad y ella pasaba de él, entonces se encaprichó y sonrió al imaginar la manera de molestarla.

-Kinomoto, por cierto ese uniforme te sienta muuuuy bien… puedo ver que tienes unas piernas muy firmes y sexys.

Sakura casi trastabilla con ese comentario, con la cara roja y molesta a más no poder prefirió poner un poco de velocidad y adelantarlo.

Shaoran rió al ver su reacción, era como una niña resentida pero le iba a demostrar que él podía llegar a ser muy competitivo. Haciendo un esfuerzo logró alcanzar y rebasar a la castaña sacándole la lengua en el instante que la dejó atrás.

Sakura sintió que eso era una declaración de guerra por lo que decidida lo adelantó nuevamente y conservó su ritmo. Shaoran volvió a adelantarla. Sakura volvió a aumentar velocidad y lo dejó nuevamente atrás. Shaoran sacó fuerzas de dónde ya no tenía y corrió aún más de prisa, Sakura en un nuevo intento lo dejó atrás hasta que…

-¡Ay! ¡CALAMBRE! ¡CALAMBREEEE!

Sakura regresó sobre sus pasos y se encontró a Shaoran tirado en el piso, rodando de izquierda a derecha mientras sostenía entre sus manos su pierna gritando ¡CALAAAMBREEE!

Sakura lo miró aguantando la risa, se lo veía muy gracioso pero le pareció un poco cruel reírse de la situación, soltó un poco de aire y se arrodilló junto a él.

-¡PRECIOSA, LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA QUE ME MUERO… ¡AY QUE DOLOR! ¡CALAMBREEE! No, espera… no me toques, ¿qué haces…- La castaña tomo entre sus manos la pierna afectada y le hizo subir el pie -¡AAAAyy!- Shaoran empezó a sentir alivio en su pierna luego de haber sentido que moría ahí mismo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¿Mejor?- Le preguntó la joven

-Sí- respondió él mientras se secaba un par de lágrimas que habían osado querer salir, vio como se acercaba el profesor.

-Sakura, Li ¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el apuesto profesor de figura atlética, cabello cenizo, lentes y una mirada muy tierna.

-¡Yukito! No te preocupes, sólo es un calambre que ya está pasando- contestó la esmeralda mientras sonreía.

"Ella está sonriendo, radiantemente, aún cuando el sudor le cubre el rostro y su cuello… ella sonríe preciosamente… ¡Y con mucha confianza! ¿Quién es ese sujeto? Es mucha confianza para ser un simple profesor" Pensaba Shaoran mientras una incomodidad se apoderaba de su ser y ya no era el calambre.

Después de su fatídica salida de la pista, el profesor Tsukishiro declaró campeona de la improvisada competencia a Sakura, lo cual le acreditaba puntos extras, aunque ella no lo necesitaba pues era la mejor de la clase.

Agotado por la carrera, Shaoran al final de las clases sólo quería ir a su casa a descansar pero entonces recordó que al siguiente día tendría que ver a su 'querido' profesor y no había hecho los deberes, es más aún no había comprado el libro, así que antes de abandonar el instituto pasó por la librería del mismo y adquirió el material. De regreso de la librería vio como Tomoyo y Sakura se despedían con un abrazo por el pasillo, rápidamente se acercó a la joven castaña.

-Hola Kinomoto

-Li…- dijo sin ánimos -¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Daidouji no va a acompañarte en el camino a tu casa?

-No, hoy tiene práctica en el coro. Hasta mañana.

-¡Espera cerecita! ¿Por qué la prisa, linda?- la detuvo sujetándola ligeramente del hombro, acerándose más a ella.

-Mira Li- dijo girándose y encarándolo, tratando de ocultar el ligero sonrojo ante la cercanía del muchacho –Puede que con otras chicas te funcione ese tonito meloso, pero no conmigo. Y por si te queda alguna duda… ¡No me interesas!- Se volvió a girar y continuó su camino.

Shaoran se quedó estático, era la primera vez en sus 17 años de vida que una chica abiertamente lo rechazaba, peor aún acababan de rechazarlo sin antes de darle tiempo de iniciar el plan de conquista. Y ahí parado la vio caminar hasta perderse de vista.

¿Pero qué se creía ésa muchachita para decirle eso al gran Shaoran Li? Le molestaba y le dolía, seguramente era su orgullo o alguna otra cosa que no lograba entender pero le dolía, en especial aquella última frase '_Y por si te queda alguna duda… ¡No me interesas!_'

"-¡Ninguna chica le hace desplante al sensual Shaoran Li! ¡Ja¡ Y menos esta muchachita de pueblo… yo le enseñaré que a mí nadie me desprecia" -Pensó para sí mismo, sí, definitivamente su orgullo había sido aplastado.

Aún con su 'orgullo herido' luego de su aparente 'primer rechazo' abrió sus cuadernos y su nuevo libro, empezó revisando las páginas 53, 55 y refunfuñó al ver la cantidad de ejercicios luego continuó con las páginas 20,21,25,27… a medida que avanzaba en las páginas sus ojos se iban brotando, llegó a la página 28 y estalló-ESE PROFESOR ES UN IDIOTA ABUSIVO.

-¡Me las pagará! Juro que me las pagará… algún día- dijo mientras sobaba su mano, miró al reloj: [02:45 AM] –Rayos a éste paso no dormiré nada, no voy ni por la mitad de los ejercicios y aún me faltan otras tareas.- Siguió refunfuñando mientras continuaba sobando su mano y tomaba un poco de café para no dormir.

Luego de algunas horas Shaoran finalmente terminó su tarea, caminó más dormido que despierto hasta su cama y se tumbó en ella.

Pasaron segundos…

1…

2…

3…

Y se empezó a escuchar el molesto sonido del reloj despertador.

Tiriririn Tiriririn Tiriririn

–GRRRR- Rechinó los dientes y soltó un gruñido, ¡Había pasado toda la noche en vela y ahora tenía que levantarse!

Toc Toc se escuchó que tocaron la puerta –Joven Li, el desayuno está listo. Sería bueno que apague esa alarma y se apresure si no quiere llegar tarde- Wei le llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Pesadamente Shaoran se levantó a apagar la alarma, nunca le había parecido que el pequeño artefacto pudiera llegar a ser tan molesto, de buena gana lo hubiese dejado sonar por más tiempo pero las insistencias de Wei le hicieron levantarse. Luego de vestirse, se sentó sobre su cama para ponerse las medias. No supo en qué momento se recostó nuevamente volviéndose a quedar dormido.

Cuando Wei, el fiel mayordomo de los Li, subió a buscar a su joven señor al ver que tardaba en bajar, se asombró de que no contestara a sus llamados así que tomando la llave decidió abrir la puerta. Encontrarlo dormido y con uno de sus pies con el calzado a medio poner le sacó varias sonrisas, parecía tener frente a él a 'un pequeño niño indefenso, tierno y juguetón que cansado de correr había caído rendido de cualquier forma'. Sin embargo no era así, él sabía que **_el señorito_** ya no era ningún niño y conocía también lo responsable que podía llegar a ser, por eso en cierta forma le daba cargo de conciencia el tener que despertarlo.

Con el 'pequeño descanso' que se tomó Shaoran ya no le quedó tiempo para desayunar así que Wei le empacó una tostada para el camino. Y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Joven Shaoran ¡espere! está olvidando su tarea- Wei le entregó aquello por lo que había trabajado tanto.

Sería el sueño que sentía que lo había puesto algo vulnerable, la confianza que había depositado en él o una mezcla de ambos pero Shaoran Li agradeció sincera y humildemente el gesto de Wei, luego recordando la hora y con algo de prisa se dirigió al instituto.

-Li, repítame lo que le pasó a su tarea- Dijo Touya algo incrédulo.

-Se la comió una cabra acompañada de un perro- contestó entre dientes.

-¿QUÉ SE LA COMIÓ UNA CABRA?- Repitió Touya con tono burlesco haciendo estallar en carcajadas a toda su clase menos a un molesto ambarino que miraba hacia la ventana enfadado –Francamente Li, esperaba una mejor excusa de usted. Se apunta un cero por incumplido… y dé gracias que no le pongo otro cero por mentir terriblemente mal.

Shaoran iba a protestar pero mejor se quedó callado, aún a él se le hacía increíble creer su mala suerte, tan sólo faltando dos cuadras para llegar al instituto, una cabra salió de quién sabe dónde y lo empujó haciéndole perder el equilibrio y botar todo lo que llevaba en sus manos. Cuando se paró y limpió un poco su uniforme pudo ver como un perro se llevaba entre sus dientes el paquete con su desayuno a medio acabar. Su primer impulso fue ir tras el canino pero luego regresó a ver su tarea y se encontró con que la cabra la tenía entre sus dientes. ¡La muy infeliz se la estaba comiendo! Quiso acercarse a quitársela pero el animal parecía querer atacarlo ¡La naturaleza debía tener algo en su contra! ¡Alguien debía detener a aquellos delincuentes de cuatro patas! que al parecer trabajaban en complicidad.

Luego de ser el centro de toda burla las clases continuaron sin mayor novedad.

Aprovechó el receso para lavarse la cara y pensar mejor las cosas. Sobre su tarea ya no podía seguirse lamentando, ahora había que pensar en el futuro, con más razón tenía que ir a la casa de los Kinomoto, debía evitar a toda costa que su padre hable con su profesor o de lo contrario estaría en graves problemas ¡Ya podía imaginar las referencias que él le daría!

"¿Su hijo? debo informarle que es un vago, no trae el material a clases, no realiza los trabajos que le envío y se inventa terribles mentiras" Sí, ya podía imaginarse que eso diría su 'estimado' profesor.

No había que olvidar que sólo tenía ese día para lograr que la castaña lo invite a su casa, pero siendo realistas, si no lo había conseguido durante toda la semana ¡menos lo iba a conseguir ese día! Tendría que él mismo pedírselo a la chica ¿Y si ella se negaba? Espantó sus ideas ¿Desde cuándo Shaoran Li tenía miedo de un rechazo? Ah sí, desde que ella se lo dijo muy claro '_Y por si te queda alguna duda… ¡No me interesas!_'

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y aprovechando que aún quedaba tiempo del receso se encaminó a la biblioteca, quizás hallaría algún libro que le explicara cómo entender a las mujeres.

De camino al lugar, la observo a lo lejos con su grupo de siempre. Se escondió detrás de un árbol ya que según él debía "Observar el objetivo y analizar la presa". A su parecer "la presa" estaba igual que días anteriores "sonriendo mientras conversaba descuidadamente" ¿Por qué le sonríe a todos así? ¡A todos menos a él! Y no es que le importe la verdad pero en cierta forma ser ignorado no es nada agradable.

Una mirada amatista miró detenidamente en dirección a un árbol, le divirtió ver cómo alguien se escondía al 'casi' verse descubierto por la joven, lo que él no sabía es que ella sí que lo había visto y desde hace ya mucho rato, desde que cambió abruptamente su recorrido para desviarse 'disimuladamente' hacia aquel lugar. Luego lo vio agachado correr hacia un arbusto más cercano a ellas, lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlo si se arrodillaba. Ella sonreía ¿Acaso podía ser más obvio?

Sus ojos se desviaron un momento en otra dirección, junto con su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro venía caminando su profesor de matemáticas Touya Kinomoto, vio que intercambiaron algunas palabras y se dirigieron en direcciones diferentes. Para mala suerte del muchacho chino, el profesor Kinomoto se acercaba peligrosamente hacia dónde él estaba 'haciendo investigación de campo' sin que él pudiera darse cuenta.

-¿Qué se supone que haces ahí?- Le preguntó mientras miraba en línea recta a dónde el muchacho observaba, llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que era justo a dónde estaba su hermana sentada.

Li se giró molesto "¡Esa voz! ¿Por qué de todas las personas que hay en este lugar tiene que ser él? ¡Justo él! ¿Acaso me persigue?" iba a contestar cuando una voz femenina se adelantó.

-¡Li! ¿La encontraste?- Preguntó la amatista captando su atención mientras llegaba a paso apresurado. Li la miró sin entender. –Ho…Hola Touya- dijo con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible al saludar al profesor para luego volver su atención hacia su compañero.

-¿Qué si encontraste la pulsera que se me cayó? La que te pedí me ayudaras a buscar.- Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

-Hummp, no, aún no la encuentro- dijo siguiéndole el juego agachándose y simulando que buscaba algo en el piso. –Touya lo miró escéptico por lo que Tomoyo se interpuso entre ellos mientras le sonreía.

-Li es muy amable, perdí mi pulsera y se ofreció ayudarme a encontrarla.- lo miró expectante en parte por desviar su atención del chico y en parte porque quería aprovechar la oportunidad para conversar un poquito con él.

-No me lo creo del mocoso- le respondió para luego irse no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada desconfiada al chico que permanecía agachado buscando.

Tomoyo se sintió algo decepcionada, siempre era igual con el hermano de su mejor amiga, sea dónde sea que estuvieren él siempre era así, cruzaban un par de palabras y luego se iba. Aunque en ésta ocasión debía agradecer que fuera así para tranquilidad del chino.

-¿Y bien, por qué mentiste?- La voz del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos

Tomoyo sonrió –Pensé que necesitabas algo de ayuda.

Shaoran la miró con el ceño levemente fruncido ¿Ayuda él? ¡Pero si lo tenía todo controlado!

–Además –prosiguió Tomoyo– Creo que de verdad estabas buscando "algo" –le dijo con un tono picaresco entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo mientras alternaba la vista entre él y una castaña que se encontraba a distancia.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No!- respondió negando con sus manos mientras su rostro dejaba ver un tono carmesí que él no era consciente estaba mostrando -¡Claro que no!- continuó mientras Tomoyo empezaba a reír.

-Yo… este… ¡Me tengo que ir!- dijo atropelladamente antes de emprender la huída. Esa chica, Tomoyo Daidouji, le iba a volver loco. Primero, tiempo atrás casi lo desquicia con sus recuerdos acerca de Kinomoto y ahora, ¿Ahora que pretende insinuándole que él tiene algún interés por su compañera? ¡Ja! ¡Qué equivocada que estaba! Es obvio que alguien como él nunca se interesaría en alguien como ella, torpe y sin ningún encanto especial. Aunque debía admitir que la chica no era del todo fea, trayendo a su mente varios recuerdos sobre ella debía admitir que su figura era muy esbelta y atlética además del tono de su piel que no era del todo feo, la verdad si lo pensaba bien lucía algo encantador el contraste con su cabello castaño y ni qué decir de sus ojos verdes… Shaoran sacudió su cabeza y espantó esas ideas, ahora ya estaba pensando tonterías ¡Y todo gracias a Daidouji!. Volviendo a centrar su mente, la verdad es que ella era alguien demasiado común para él, nunca en su sano juicio se fijaría en ella, sólo estaba algo indignado porque de todas las chicas, justo ella se atrevía a ignorarlo.

Al finalizar el día de estudios, Sakura cumplió con su entrenamiento habitual, luego de eso se dio una refrescante ducha y se encaminó hacia su casa, normalmente acostumbraba caminar pausadamente apreciando el paisaje a su alrededor pero desde hacía un momento que sólo tenía ganas de correr y entrar pronto a su casa.

Había salido de la preparatoria y avanzado algunas cuadras cuando empezó a sentirse _'observada'_. Ella era del tipo de persona que normalmente se calificaría como despistada, de hecho ese era un _'cumplido'_ que siempre recibía, pero ese día la sensación de ser vigilada era tan fuerte que era imposible que hasta alguien como ella no se diera cuenta. Daba algunos pasos y empezaba a sentir ese molesto cosquilleo en la espalda, se giraba y el resultado era el mismo: Nada.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, giró en una esquina, se escondió y muerta de los nervios esperó. Luego de unos segundos pudo verlo –¿Li?

El joven al escuchar su nombre se detuvo súbitamente, se giró, había sido descubierto de la manera más absurda, simple y fácil. Ella estaba ahí, mirándole con expresión sorprendida.

-¿Por qué estabas siguiéndome?

-¿Yo? ¡Te equivocas! Sólo estaba… dando un paseo.- Ok, fue la excusa más tonta que pudo haber inventado.

-¡Mentira! ¡Me estabas siguiendo! Creí haberte dicho que…

-¿Yo? ¿A ti? ¡De ninguna manera! Te dije que estaba dando un paseo y así es ¡adiós! –el chico se giró y empezó a caminar en sentido contrario.

-Pues bien –Sakura también retornó su camino ya más tranquila.

No sabe cómo, pero de un momento a otro dejó de caminar hacia su casa y se vio arrastrada hacia una pared para luego ser atrapada entre ésta y el cuerpo del muchacho mientras él la miraba fijamente al tiempo que decía con un tono algo autoritario:

-Mañana, en tu casa, 10:00 AM –Sakura iba a chistar pero el tapó sus labios con su dedo índice- Shhhhh –intensificó su mirada– No puedes negarte –El muchacho se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la chica y reaccionó ¿Qué carambas estaba haciendo arrinconándola ahí? Se alejó un poco de ella y pensó "Vamos Shaoran, céntrate, céntrate en tu objetivo, retoma el control" con la voz más seductora y tratando de mostrar la mejor seguridad posible dijo –mañana iré… para que me dejes ver la materia que han dado antes de que yo llegara. Bien. -sonrió- Hasta mañana. -Se dio una vuelta, soltó un poco de aire y empezó a caminar "¿Qué rayos me pasa y por qué estoy tan nervioso?" pensó.

–Pero Li…

La suave voz de Sakura lo detuvo. Al parecer la situación de hace unos minutos la cogió desprevenida y no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar ni pensar en oponerse. Aún algo aturdida y sin saber porqué, le dijo:

-Li…

El chico se acercó a ella con actitud desafiante más que todo por hacer el mejor esfuerzo de ocultar esos nervios infundados que se habían apoderado de él.

-¿QUÉ SUCEDE? ¿Te vas a negar?- Preguntó encarándola y aunque no lo admitiera sufriendo por la posible respuesta de la joven.

-No… si necesitas ayuda…- Shaoran alzó una ceja –yo…puedo –ella estiró su brazo señalando una vivienda a lo lejos– indicarte mi casa. Es esa de ahí.

A Shaoran le resbaló una gota en la frente ¡Qué tonto! Estuvo a punto de marcharse y no se había acordado que no conocía la casa de los Kinomoto ¡Qué tonto!

Afinó su garganta y contestó –Ah, sobre eso… sí, gracias. –y antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Sakura Kinomoto suspiró y también emprendió nuevamente la marcha, pasaron unos segundos y parece que por fin su cerebro hizo clic y pudo procesar toda la información que le había sido enviada.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¿Pero qué hice? ¡Acabo de invitar al engreído de Li a mi casa! Es decir ÉL SE INVITÓ SÓLO… jummm…- dispuesta a retractarse se giró en dirección al muchacho pero ya no vio nada, lo cual le sorprendió. Lo que ella no sabía es que un par de ojos llameantes y furibundos habían visto la anterior escena, exactamente desde que el joven chino la pusiera contra la pared. Resignada continuó su camino.

Touya Kinomoto miró nuevamente en dirección a su hermana, la vio alejarse lo suficiente como para no escuchar la discusión. Volvió su atención al muchacho y sin delicadeza alguna lo tomó de la camisa y lo puso frente a frente.

-¡QUÉ ME SUELTES! ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A MI HERMANA!- respondió Touya quién desprendía chispas de sus ojos

-¡ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!

-¡ES MI ASUNTO SI TE METES CON MI HERMANA! ¿QUÉ LE ESTABAS HACIENDO HACE UN RATO?

Shaoran lo empujó soltándose temporalmente de su agarre dispuesto a irse a lo que Touya mostró su puño en señal de amenaza en el preciso instante que llegaba Yukito.

-¡Touya, detente! ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Yukito miró a Shaoran y le dijo:

-¡Hola! Tú eres el compañero de Sakura, ¿vienes a visitarla a su casa? Ven, te indico el camino…

-Yuki, EL MOCOSO ya se va. –luego se dirigió a Shaoran- Escúchame bien mocoso, no te quiero cerca de mi hermana, ¡NO VUELVAS A MOLESTARLA! ¿Me escuchaste? No te atrevas a mirarla, hablarle y mucho menos intentar seducirla porque si lo haces, yo mismo me encargaré de hacerte picadillo.

Touya le dedicó una última mirada intimidatoria para luego irse seguido de Yukito quién susurró al muchacho un "No le hagas caso, seguro tuvo un mal día." dejando al chico con una palabra en su mente:

Picadillo... Picadillo... Picadillo...

-¡Bah! -dijo Shaoran para luego irse a su casa.

Ya en la noche, Shaoran estaba en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño. Luego de moverse varias veces logró dormirse y empezó a soñar.

Se encontraba caminando por un sendero desconocido. A cada paso que daba, el cielo se oscurecía más y más. Los árboles formaban sombras tenebrosas típicas de alguna película de terror y cada cierto tiempo se veía un pájaro volar.

"-¿Pero por qué está todo oscuro? Se supone que son las 10 de la mañana, debería haber un sol radiante en lugar de éste clima tan raro… ¡típico de éste pueblito!"

Shaoran se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de entrar un poco en calor mientras caminaba, estornudó. "-Será mejor que me apresure o éste condenado clima me va a enfermar."

Pronto estuvo frente a una casa que tenía todas las ventanas cerradas, iba a tocar el timbre cuando un viento le llegó hasta el rostro haciéndolo estornudar nuevamente. Antes de poder llamar a la puerta ésta se abrió sola y una sonriente castaña le miraba desde adentro.

"Verdes… que lindos" pensó Shaoran al ver los ojos de ella que resaltaban juguetones, luego bajó la mirada hasta sus labios que se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa mientras ella pronunciaba su apellido

–Li… ¿Te apetece? –preguntó Sakura mientras lo tomaba de la mano para hacerlo entrar y una vez dentro cerró la puerta tras sí y le mostró lo que llevaba en su otra mano, una pequeña copa con fresas y chocolate derretido. Tomó una de las fresas, asegurándose que esté bañada totalmente de chocolate y la alzó un poco poniéndola para acercársela.

A Shaoran nada más verla se le hizo agua la boca y aún más al ser la castaña quién se la ofrecía. -¿Qué dices Li, quieres o no? –la muchacha jugueteó acercándose más hacia él ofreciendo el rico postre. "-fresas y chocolate, mis favoritos… ¡ella juega sucio!" pensó.

-Yo… -Se acercó un poco a la castaña- sí quiero –sonrió tomando la mano de ella y acercando la fresa a sus labios para comerla de un bocado. Luego tomó otra fresa de la copa que aún sostenía la castaña y se la ofreció pero ella la rechazó.

-La verdad es que yo quiero… algo más… -dijo acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo una voz los sorprendió.

-¡MOCOSO!

Ambos se separaron, el chico sorprendido y muy molesto, ella totalmente descomplicada mientras comía fresas.

-Hermano, pensé que estabas preparando el desayuno…

-¿QUÉ HACE ÉSTE MOCOSO AQUÍ?

-Pues ya lo ves, comparto mis fresas –dijo mientras comía otra más.

Touya miró con furia al muchacho y se acercaba a él con paso firme, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y despedían varios rayos.

-Te dije que si te acercabas a MI HERMANA te haría picadillo. –Touya sacó un cuchillo y se lo mostró mientras reía escandalosamente.

Shaoran empezó a retroceder en dirección a la puerta sin dar la espalda a un enloquecido profesor Kinomoto que lo miraba desquiciado.

-Espera… ¡Te volviste loco! Baja eso…

-MUAH HA HA HAHAHA HA HA No te preocupes, sólo dolerá un poco MUAHAHA HAHAHA HA HA HA, ¡Sakura! Asegura la puerta.

-Claro, hermano. –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa macabra mientras cerraba con seguro y ponía varios candados.

-¡NO! ¡Déjame salir! ¿Qué ocurre? –gritaba Shaoran desesperado al ver lo cerca que estaba Touya y su cuchillo. Corrió hacia la puerta e inútilmente intentó salir. Sintió que una mano lo tomaba de la camisa y lo hacía girar. Vio a Touya Kinomoto con su brazo alzado dispuesto a asestar el primer golpe, más atrás estaba la castaña que divertida observaba la escena mientras comía más fresas. Luego Touya bajó rápidamente el brazo, dispuesto a enterrar el cuchillo en lo más profundo de su corazón. Era el fin.

-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo –gritaba Shaoran en su habitación mientras se revolvía en la cama- Noooooooooooooo ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! Noooooooooooooooooo

-¡Joven Shaoran! ¡Joven Shaoran! ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntaba Wei desde fuera de la habitación.

Shaoran logró despertar, sudoroso y con la voz entrecortada le respondió –Sí, no te preocupes. Fue sólo una pesadilla, por favor, vuelve a dormir.

Las siguientes horas, Shaoran las pasó en vela. Le costaba volverse a dormir luego de semejante pesadilla. ¿Y si aquello era una advertencia? ¿Debía continuar con su plan de ir a la casa de los Kinomoto?

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió y luego de repetirse una y mil veces que sólo había sido un sueño y que no iba a ocurrir nada parecido decidió que lo mejor era ir a la casa de su compañera. Sin embargo allí estaba, frente a la puerta de la vivienda que le habían indicado el día anterior, dudando sobre si debía o no presionar el dichoso botón para anunciar su presencia, sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo por dejarse amedrentar por un miserable sueño, nervioso porque aún tenía en su mente la imagen de la castaña cerca de él a punto de besarlo, aunque todo fuera por causa de su imaginación traidora que le había hecho soñar algo tan descabellado como eso, y frustrado porque toda ésta situación lo estaba desesperando.

Finalmente agachó la mirada y se giró para irse. "_Cobarde_" se dijo mentalmente aunque si alguien se lo preguntara, nunca lo admitiría. Estaba por irse cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

*****Notas de autor**

Hola a todos!

Por fin y luego de mucho tiempo traigo ante ustedes éste capítulo :) espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen un review sobre lo que opinan.

Parece que no le ha ido muy bien a nuestro querido y arrogante Shaoran, en lo personal yo sufriría si me pasara lo que a él con su tarea jaja aunque es algo muy irreal, digo ¿A quién se le comería la tarea una cabra? Jajaja

Y sobre el sueño… parece que alguien se quedó un poco traumado jaja y no lo digo sólo por la imagen asesina de un apuesto Touya, sino también por el casi beso que se dio con Sakura, parece que el subconsciente le está jugando sucio a nuestro querido Shao ¿O serán los sentimientos que empiezan a aflorar?

¿Y qué pasa con Tomoyo? Parece que hay algún sentimiento no correspondido por ahí… habrá que ver cómo avanza ese par.

Un agradecimiento especial a mi querida Himeko que me ha estado recordando que debo actualizar jaja :D

Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por dedicar tiempo a leer éste capítulo :) ¿Ideas para el siguiente? )

Nos leemos pronto! Hace ufff sueñito… y todo por tu culpa Himeko, que me he quedado hasta tarde para subir ésta actualización xD bueno, bueno, la verdad es que sí, ya quería actualizar cuánto antes ;)

Cuídense mucho! Y besos! (Sabor a chocolate con fresa) :-*


End file.
